How did you end up with him?
by x.autumn.leaves.x
Summary: Ron and Hermione get into a fight.When he says a word she never thought she'd hear, she runs off hurt.She starts to drink and after a few drinks meets someone also depressed.Both who are drunk get married. Everyone wants to know how they got together.
1. The fight

"We're so happy to have you here for a month and a half, Hermione!" Ginny squealed, hugging Hermione tightly.

Hermione dropped her bag with all her stuff in it and started to sound like she was hyperventilating. Ginny squeezing her so tightly had almost sucked the life out of her. She tried hard to breath.

"Ron's been talking about it for the past week you know! He's really excited." Ginny said very quickly. She let go of Hermione and smiled at her.

Hermione sighed feeling tired whilst trying to force herself to look happy. Her parents had gone to stay in America for some time because of some television show and had left her alone in England. She was secretly upset by this as she wanted to spend some time with them during the summer holidays. "Great!" Hermione muttered, trying not to sound sarcastic. She then lifted up her face to look at Ginny. "Have you seen Ron?"

Ginny thought for a while then told her no. "He's probably in his room, _nervous_"

Hermione noticed the way Ginny had said 'nervous', but decided to ignore it. She was probably just excited she was here.

When the two got to his room they found that he wasn't there, instead all they found was an unusually clean Ronald Billius Weasley room.

"He's.. Not.. Here?" Hermione said slowly.

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe he's in the kitchen" she muttered.

The two then decided to look for him and went around the house to look for him.

"Any sign of him, Hermione?" Ginny asked, impatiently, as she walked out of the twins room.

Hermione shook her head. "No sign of him."

"He must be out then", Ginny muttered, sighing. She wondered if she should tell Hermione that Ron loved her. She wanted to see how Hermione would react, but she decided against it since she wanted her brother to tell Hermione that he did.

The two girls then went to their room and both lay down prone on their beds. Hermione took out a book and started to read. She couldn't believe she was going into her 6th year, it only seemed like yesterday she came to Hogwarts for the first time. She had a sudden feeling of nostalgia. After a while Ginny stood up and told Hermione she was going to use the bathroom. Hermione smiled as she heard the door shut. She had wanted to be alone for some time, and she was glad her chance had finally come. She had been reading happily for an hour or so until the door suddenly slammed open. In came a red faced sweaty Ron.

"Why didn't you tell me you came?" Ron muttered angrily, slightly glaring at Hermione.

Hermione put her book down, surprised. "What?" she asked, still looking surprised. Did she do something wrong?

The silence of the room, suddenly loud made Ron's voice sound louder than it actually was.

"I said why didn't you tell me you came?" Ron angrily repeated. He looked like he wanted to murder someone.

Hermione looked at Ron with sudden hate. "For your information Ron, I happened to have looked around for you, but you weren't anywhere" she said, irked.

"So you decided to read a book instead of continuing to look for me?" Ron spat out, slightly hurt. He then looked at her uncomfortably. "Bookworm" he mumbled.

Hermione looked at Ron, once again shocked. "What did you just call me?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Do I have to repeat everything to you now?" Ron asked fuming. He then smirked like Draco Malfoy before adding the word "Beaver"

Hermione put her hand to her mouth. "What?! Ron, what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked, starting to get very infuriated. She decided to stand up now.

"Beaver, Beaver, Beaver" Ron started chanting stupidly. He started doing some kind of dance to accompany the chanting.

"What did I do to piss you off?" Hermione asked, glaring at Ron with fierce brown eyes.

It seemed to Ron that Hermione's eyes were burning like fire. He had suddenly gone silent, feeling guilty. He looked at her nervously.

Hermione sighed enjoying the moment of silence. _Now all I've got to do is wait for him to apologize...  
_ Suddenly, Hermione heard words slip out of Ron's mouth. A word, she never thought she'd hear. "You filthy little _mudblood_"

That last word did it for Hermione, she grabbed her wand and shouted numerous spells at Ron.

Before you could count to three, Ron found himself upside down, stunned, with fire enclosing around him. He looked at Hermione, ghostly pale.

She continued to fire more spells with effortless grace.

Spiders of all sizes started to fly out at Ron. The scary small ones started to bite him. He screamed in terror and yelled, begging Hermione to stop.  
The fire had now reached his quidditch robes and started burning through it. "Merlin! Hermione! Damn it! Stop! Hey! Stop! Granger! Stop!" He screamed.

Hermione sighed giving one last glare at Ron before lifting her things and walked out of the room. Tears started to drop slowly, one by one.

A surprised Ginny looked at Hermione as soon as she walked out of the room. Ginny was still wet from her shower.

"Hermione! What happened? Why are you crying?" She asked worriedly as she dried her hair frantically with her wand. "I heard some shouting? Is Ron back?"

Hermione ignored her and walked towards the chimney to travel away by floo.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said loudly, wondering what had happened.

Hermione had to get away from here, away from Ron. She couldn't believe her bestfriend had called her a mudblood, a freaking mudblood. It was worse than him calling her a bookworm. Nothing compared to the word mudblood. Even if it came out of Draco's mouth, coming from Ron just hurt.  
_That stupid piece of dung _she thought furiously. _Can't believe I've been doing his homework all this time. _  
A sudden thought came to her. Hermione muttered a few words too quite for Ginny to hear as Ginny started to run up to her.

"Hey wait!" she yelled.

In a matter of nanoseconds, Hermione was gone.


	2. Marriage

Hermione landed on the floor of the chimney with a thud. The journey to get here had been quick yet annoying. Dust started to engirdle her.  
She looked at the room that was there before her, and found it very small. Actually, that was an understatement. The room before her was very, very Lilliputian. The only thing in the room apart from the fireplace was a small table and four chairs. Anything else in the room would have left too little space to walk about and would leave you standing on just one spot.

She coughed and tried to dust off all the dust on her with little patience. She hated traveling by floo, but right now what she hated the most was Ron. She didn't want to see anything that reminded her of him in fear of harming it. She wiped away her tears and walked out of the tiny room, through the tiny brown door.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, vexatious repulsive looking red Weasel!!!!" She muttered apoplectically. She tried not to slam the door as she left.

Leaving the room lead her to a desolate street. _It's midnight… Of course there won't be much people around _She thought whilst scanning the area. The only moving things she could see was rubbish being blown by the wind.

Soon her eyes rested on a small muggle pub. _Should I go drink? _She thought curiously as she looked at the pubs logo. She had never gone drinking before, but today she decided to give it a shot as she really couldn't give a damn about anything at all.

She walked over to the small pub and opened its wooden door and slowly entered. Before her were wooden tables and chairs and a few ordinary looking people. _So this is what the inside of a pub is like _she thought, noting it down in her head.

The last time she went into one was eons ago and she could hardly remembered anything. Hermione walked in further, still irked and enraged by Ron. She decided to sit on the chair right by the bartender.

"What would you like to drink miss?" the bartender asked, without looking at her. He then titled his head to face her and studied her for a while before saying "You look pretty young. What are you doing out so late? Ain't your mum gonna be mad?"

Hermione glared at him, throwing her frustration from Ron onto him. "Do I look like I give a damn at the moment? Just give me something to drink- Any drink will do... sir"

The bartender looked at Hermione shocked before saying "Whatever you say little miss. I'll get you a little light one-"

"No!" Hermione interrupted angrily, almost shouting. She then smiled at him mischievously and leaned in closer. "Give me your strongest drink"

The bartender thought for a moment before getting Hermione her drink. He placed it in front of Hermione slowly and unwillingly. "There you go. If you need anything else I'll be over there"  
He walked away, leaving Hermione alone with the drink. She stared at it.

_What am I thinking? _She thought, shocked by her own behavior _Why am I about to drink? Why am I so impudent all of a sudden? Why have I become so rude? It's all Ron's fault… _

She grabbed her drink and started gulping it down quickly. _Ew disgusting _she thought, as she put her empty wooden cup down. She tried not to throw up. She had to admit though, it was good.  
"Mr. Bartender!" She said with a cheeky smile. "More please!"

The bartender placed two wooden cups down before her. "Just in case" He said with a wink before leaving to serve someone else.

Hermione gulped the two down quickly. Twenty minutes later, Hermione had ten wooden cups in front of her. She didn't feel so good and was yelling about how mean and stupid Ron was.  
"Ugly Weasel, calling me a mudblood? You're an insult to pure bloods! Too stupid to do your own homework..."  
Hermione suddenly heard the seat next to her move. She turned around to find a muscular man sitting next to her.

He had short black hair and black eyes and a scowl on his face that made him look mean. He scowled at something before asking the bartender for the same drink Hermione asked for.  
He drank his down quickly and ordered for more, also drinking them down fast.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione saw he had drank eight more than she had. She suddenly felt an urge to talk to him and turned to face him. "Hello Mr. with scowl on _(hiccup) _face. What are you doing here?" She asked with a childish smile. She hiccuped again before saying "Oops".

He stared at her with a half scowl half childish smile. He seemed to be in deep thought before saying "I am coming here to escape my mama and father in Bulgaria. My parents vant me to get married vefore the end of the year. If I don't, the say they vill disowning me and vill have the ministry of maggic to banding me from maggic and have me be muggle like. No more quidditch also. Also mama and father vant grandchildren. I too young I say, vut the don't listening"  
He looked at Hermione half sad half smiling. "Vat about you? You look no good"

"My (_hiccup)_ friend called me a mudblood." Hermione said with a childish glum expression. She then made a childish face as she grinned at him. "He's a meanie"

"He no good calling you mudvlood." The man said angrily, thumping his fist onto the wooden table.

Hermione saw a dent on the wooden table and gasped.

"Vat his name. I go hit him" he mumbled furiously.

Hermione giggled whilst playing with the edge of her skirt. "Very nice of you Sir. But it's okay, it's none of your busi (hiccup) ness"

He stared at Hermione with a tiny scowl which Hermione found quite sexy.

"I insist!" he said eagerly. "People no getting avay calling people mudvlood. That is vrong!"

"He's called Ron Weasley." Hermione said, still playing with her skirt. Her once smiley face had slowly turned dark as she thought about the stupid red weasel. "Real Idiot."

The man who was drunk like she was, gave her an expression that made him look like he recognized the name.  
"Veasley?" he said before pausing for a moment. He looked at Hermione strangely. "Oh!" he said, raising his eyebrow that somehow showed that he was excited. "I hearing name vefore! I go hit him! I must! He hurt my girlfriend from vefore many times."  
He stopped talking and looked at Hermione sadly. "He made her crying many... I missing her much. She vas a nice, veautiful girl. My first real... love"

Hermione stretched out her hand and gave him a pat on the back to make him feel better. She saw the sad look on his face and it made her feel sorry for him. "Do you still (hiccup) love her?" she asked worriedly.

He nodded slowly. "Vut I guess too late now." he mumbled sadly. He looked like he was about to cry. "My mama and father vant me marry someone... anyone."  
He looked at Hermione with a weak smile as he lifted his hand up to touch her cheeks gently.

Hermione felt blood rush to her cheeks. She felt hot. It was like the temperature in the room and risen.

"You looking like her" he whispered into her ear, tickling it with his breath.

His words sent Hermione a shiver down her spine, it was a good nervous feeling.

"Also" he continued, letting go of her cheek. "She mayve vith Veasley..."  
He suddenly scowled. "Stupid boy don't knoving he has veautiful girl. I don't like Veasley. He is bad boy"  
After about a few minutes of silence, he looked into Hermione eyes with an impish look. "You marry me then? You are... How you say... very beautiful." He smiled at her childishly before saying "Please?"

Hermione nodded without thinking (obviously because she was drunk).

The drunk man then called for the bartender and payed for both Hermione's and his drinks. He then grabbed her hand gently and walked her out of the pub.  
"Mama and father no angry now I marry you pretty girl." he said happily. "Thank you."

Hermione giggled. "I know. You owe me now that I helped you (hiccup)."

The man's face turned serious in a silly way. "Of course. Your any vishes my commanding."

Hermione giggled again. This man who was standing next to her, was very nice. Strangely she felt that she knew this man from somewhere, but couldn't point it out from where. "Where are we going?" she asked,

"Ve go to church and marrying!" he said happily. "You okay vith that?"

Hermione nodded. "I don't have a dress though. I won't look pretty"

He gave out a small chuckle before saying "Ve have maggic for that, pretty girl. I vill make a dress for you vith maggic!"

The two arrived at an old church at the edge of the city. It was massive and archaic. The man asked Hermione to wait for a moment and went inside. Five minutes later he came out smiling happily and carried her in. "Maggic time now?" He said gaily putting her down. He asked the sleepy priest he had woken up to wait for a while, while they got changed. He brought Hermione to a room and took out his wand and mummered a spell.

To replace Hermione's skirt and top, a beautiful white wedding dress cladded her. Hermione although drunk, could tell she looked absolutely beautiful by looking at the huge mirror that stood before her. She looked dreamily at her fiance. "How do I look?"

"You look vonderful" He answered with a smile. He gazed at Hermione for a while before performing a spell onto himself. The spell had cladded him with an expensive looking black suit. "Ready?" He asked, offering his arm to Hermione.

She nodded.

The two drunkly walked out towards the aisle and walked towards the priest. Hermione smiled at her fiance as the priest muttered a speech.

"Your name please?" The priest asked Hermione. She drunkly told him her name. It sounded liked "Hermioooonieee"

Trying not to yawn, the priest muttered another speech and asked Hermione to repeat. He then asked for her fiance's name (which Hermione didn't hear properly) and did the same. Her fiance then took something out of his pocket. It was a ring. No, to be correct, it was a beautiful diamond ring. He gazed into Hermione's eyes before inserting it into Hermione's marriage finger.  
"You may kiss the bride"

Hermione stood nervously as her husband leaned to kiss her. She moaned as their lips met. Hermione felt a strange sense of recognizing his kiss. _Have I kissed him before? _she thought, as the kiss deepened. She felt his tongue touch her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She parted her lips and felt his tongue softly touch hers.

The priest coughed nervously and the two parted, blushing. "With all due respect- I would really like to sleep now. It's 3am in the morning. I wish you two the best, goodnight" The priest left after the two signed their papers.

Hermione's husband looked at Hermione with soft eyes. His scowl had gone. "Vould you like to come to my home now?" he asked.

Hermione nodded happily, looking at her ring.

He reached for Hermione's hand and apparated. Hermione found herself inside a huge bedroom. "I'm sleepy" her husband said. "Ve shall sleep?"

Hermione nodded again as she walked towards his bed. She lay herself down whilst watching her husband put the papers down on a table. "Come join me" she said patting a soft pillow next to her.

He nodded his head vigorously as he jumped onto the bed. As he lay himself next to her he muttered. "Leka nosht, obicham te"

The two words stuck to Hermione's head as she slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. We're married!

**(BTW, i edited a part of chapter 2 if you'd like to know. And thanks for the reviews!!! Appreciated (:)**

**Ron's POV**

"How many spells did Hermione fire at you?!" Ginny asked as she used the healing charm on his burns and bites. She noticed that his burns and bites weren't as severe as she thought they would have been, so she didn't worry as much.

Ron winced and grumbled something that sounded like 'You don't want to know'.

Ginny suddenly glared at Ron and slapped him. A sudden thought had come to her.

"What?" Ron yelled, glaring back.

"What did you do to piss her off like that?" she asked menacingly, with red ears. "You know she normally doesn't get this mad."

"Called her a_ mudblood_" Ron said plainly, but emphasizing the word 'mudblood'. He was moaning every now and then because of the pain.

Ginny glared at him once more, her face turning fire red. She lifted her fist into the air. "How could you Ron?" she yelled.  
She punched his face a multiple of times. When she stopped, she took out her wand. "You better say sorry to her or I'll hex you"

Ron forced a laugh as his nose bled. "I don't believe you" he said through his laugh.

Several spells were fired at Ron.

**30 minutes later...  
**

"Proud of yourself?" Ron asked, his whole body hurting. A bruise had formed on his face from the punching he received earlier.

Ginny nodded slowly, her red face had gone back to normal. Sighing she said "Why did you call her a mudblood? I thought you loved her"

"I don't know" Ron said rather stupidly. He didn't want to tell Ginny the truth.

Ginny looked at Ron thoughtfully. After a short time she said "You've known her for a long time so you're treating her like she's already yours, like you own her"

Ron gawked at Ginny. His face had gone red.

"So I'm right?" Ginny asked with a 'I knew it' look.

"Shut up" Ron growled.

Ginny laughed. Her face suddenly went serious. "Where could have she gone to? She will come back... Right?"

Ron nodded. "She will, Ginny" _She always does _he thought with a Malfoy smirk on his face.

**A couple of hours later in another country...**  
**Hermione's POV  
**  
Hermione woke up, opening just one eye. She groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes, whilst feeling pain in her head.  
_It's morning already? _She thought, while rubbing her forehead with her hand. _Why did I drink so much yesterday? ... I don't remember going home..._  
Feeling warmer than usual while in bed, she looked down at herself to find a muscular arm wrapped around her waist. Screaming in shock, she fell off the bed, pushing the arm away. **Thud. **"Ouch!" She groaned once more. She then turned her face towards the figure and yelled "What are you doing in my room- Sleeping-next-to-me?"

She suddenly saw a body jump up from the same bed that she was on and fall on the opposite end, away from her. The person got himself up with a surprised expression on his face. "No. The real question is. Vat are you doing in my room?"

Hermione gasped as soon as she heard the accent. _Could it be? _She thought, raising an eyebrow. _That voice... No. That's impossible. He's in Bulgaria, playing quidditch.. Playing quidditch...  
_Before she could stop herself, out of curiosity, she blurted out "Vik- Viktor? Is that you?"

"Herm-on-ninny?" the young man said, almost as surprised although his expression didn't show it. He turned his face around so that he could have a better view of her.  
She had changed- a lot. She was much more beautiful than he had remembered and she had grown. Her figure was showing much more now too. He smiled at the fact.

"What am I doing in your room?" she asked, picking herself up from the hard wooden floor. "What was I doing on your bed? In your arms?"  
She rubbed her forehead. It still hurt. _Stupid drink... Never going to drink again.  
_

Viktor stood still for a moment trying to remember everything that occurred the other day. "I don't know" he finally said, looking sleepy. "I am knowing I vas in a bar, yesterday. But seeing you I don't know..." There was silence for a moment. Viktor smiled at Hermione with a naughty grin as a thought came to him. "In bed... Did ve doing something? I don't know..."

Hermione blushed knowing exactly what he meant.  
She looked around his room and noticed a bunch of papers on a wooden table. She walked over to it and read it. Four words caught her eyes. **'Married' **and '**Hermione Jean Krum'**. Her eyes bulged with shock. She looked at her left hand and found a diamond ring. Hermione screamed inside her head. "Oh my God... Viktor" She turned to face him, hands shaking. "We're- We're- We're"

He grabbed the papers from Hermione and quickly read it. His eyes widened. He looked just as surprised as she was. "Married" he finished for her, monotone. He looked at the ring on Hermione's hand.

The two then stared at each other for a moment. They both had so many questions to ask each other, so many things to say. Hermione used this moment as a chance to have a better look at him. His hair was slightly longer than she had remembered and he had grown a fringe that almost reached his eyes. It made his face look smaller in a good way. His nose wasn't as curved as it was before, and his face didn't look as mean. She noticed that the muscles on his arms and stomach were much bigger. She blushed.

Viktor during that time, noticed that he was still in his wedding suit and Hermione in her wedding dress. She looked beautiful.

Hermione thought she saw a blush form on Viktor's cheeks. She decided to break the silence. "What are we going to do? What are we going to tell everyone?" Hermione decided to breath in some air to calm down. A sudden thought came to her. _Oh merlin... _"What am I going to tell my parents! They are going to murder me!!!"

"I don't know vat to do" Viktor said trying to be as honest as possible. He changed his suit back into his normal wizarding robes, then pointed his wand at Hermione and did the same.

_He can do spells without saying them? _Hermione thought, shocked, as she looked down at herself.

"I don't know vat to tell everyone" He continued, frowning. He then smiled at her. "Vill your parents castrate me?"

Hermione laughed at this. "Maybe." When she stopped laughing, she looked at Viktor seriously. "How did we get ourselves this mess..."

"Darn the drink" he said to himself but aloud. He looked into Hermione's eyes. "By the vay. Long time no see. I have missed you"

"Me too"

Viktor walked over to her and gave her a hug. It was long and gentle. Hermione gasped feeling the warmth from his body. She felt his warm breath next to her ear as he whispered "Do you vant to keep this marriage a secret?"

"I don't know" Hermione muttered, still hugging him. "Maybe- but I'm scared of what Harry and Ron might say. They are protective of me- especially Ron and-"  
Her eyes suddenly went dark. She had forgotten she was mad at Ron. She glared at the floor.

"Vat is the matter Herm-ion-inny" Viktor asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing... Just something Ron said"

"Veasley" Viktor said with the tiniest hint of hate. He suddenly looked like he remembered something. "He called you that bad vord- mudvlood"

Hermione winced at the word. She sighed. "But I might as well forgive him sooner or later. I can't hate him forever. He is one of my best friends after all. He's like a brother to me."  
Hermione felt Viktor stiffen when she said the word 'forgive'. She let go of him. "How are we going to deal with this-this marriage? Should we just annul it?"

Viktor stared at Hermione and suddenly blurted out "NO!"

Hermione looked at Viktor and laughed. "Why?"

Viktor blushed. "I have my reasons"  
He pulled his fringe backwards and sighed. "Herm-on-ninny."

Hermione looked at Viktor. "Yes?"

"I..." He started but stopped. He looked at her nervously "Obicham te"

"Obi te? Obiam te?" Hermione said curiously. She thought she heard the words from somewhere before. _Was it from a dream? _

"I love you" he repeated, in English.

Hermione blushed. _He still loves me _she thought. She wondered what to say, what to do. She just looked at the floor and decided to tell him honestly how she felt.  
"Viktor"

"Da?" he said, anxiously.

"I... I don't know if I feel the same way for you. I'm sorry" Hermione said, looking at Viktor's hurt eyes. She saw the hurt look on Viktor's eyes worsen as she continued "It's been two years since we met and... I'd rather stay single for now"  
Hermione stared at the floor. _Which is pretty much impossible as I am married to you _she thought _But I hope he gets what I mean..._

Viktor looked at Hermione with a dead expression. He cursed himself as a thought came to his head. He turned away from Hermione trying to cover up his anger before looking at her with gentle eyes. "I understand. You like Veasley"

"No!" she yelled, catching Viktor by surprise. _Why in Merlin's name would he think that? _She thought. She saw that Viktor still looked shocked. "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

Viktor just nodded. "So you vant annul?"

Hermione looked at Viktor, remembering something from the other day. "You said your parents wanted you to get married or they'll disown you. You are married so...."

Viktor looked at Hermione happily. "Are you going to stay vith me?"

"Maybe"

Viktor gave Hermione another hug. "Thank you so much Herm-io-ne. I am knowing you are special."

Hermione started to blush but what made her blush more was when he gently pressed his lips onto hers. She moaned as she felt his arms go around her waist.

The door suddenly opened.

A surprised looking women looked at the two of them. She had dark brown hair and black eyes. "Sazyalvaham!" she muttered, but she didn't turn to leave. Hermione wondered why at this.

Viktor let go of Hermione but kept his arm stay around her waist. He muttered something in Bulgarian to the women.

Hermione managed to hear 'mama' and her name being used. _That must be his mum _she thought.

"Zdrasti Hermione" the women said. "I am Viktor's mum, Evginia. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, miss" Hermione replied politely.

The women suddenly eyed Hermione seriously. "You are Viktor's vife? I am knowing correct?"

Hermione blushed and nodded. _Why did he have to tell her already!_

"You look very young" Evginia said unexpectedly, but there was no hate on her face. "I expected Viktor to get an older girl, but you'll do since you are beautiful"

Evginia then muttered some Bulgarian to Viktor, eying Hermione several times. She sighed. "So you two got mared by accident? Drunk"

_Mared? _Hermione thought. _Oh married! Right. _She blushed, embarrassed and nodded.

"Vell, I better not tell Viktor's father that. Vat shall I tell him instead?"

"Mama. Just say ve got married the normal vay. I asked her" Viktor said sounding annoyed.

His mother nodded. "I shall leave you two alone then. Viktor, bring her to dinner today. I vill be expecting to see you two. I vill tell tate about this."  
She then apparated.

"You handled that well" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sarcastic?" Viktor asked, raising an eyebrow as well.

Hermione noticed that it wasn't as thick as before. "No. Really you handled it well"

Viktor walked towards another room, Hermione heard tap water running. _Must be brushing his teeth. _She went over and asked for a toothbrush and washed herself and did everything else she needed to.

"Vould you like to go home and see your parents?" Viktor suddenly asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione nodded, blinking. She heard a popping noise. When she opened her eyes from the blink, she found herself and Viktor inside a restroom. She looked at Viktor confused. "Where are we?"

"Inside toilet of pub" Viktor said while showing her one of his rare smiles.

"The same one as yesterday?" Hermione asked, her jaw dropping. She shut her mouth, realizing how stupid she must have looked.

"Shall ve leave?" He asked, gesturing at the door.

Hermione nodded.

As the two left the restroom, she saw a fat women before them. The fat women gave Hermione a disgusted look and muttered something Hermione could hear maybe a bit too clearly. "Excuse me?" Hermione said angrily, glaring at the women.

"What?" The women asked with a 'I am better than you' tone. She eyed Hermione then Viktor, but with a flirtatious look.

_Get your slutty eyes off my husband _Hermione thought angrily. She blushed. _Why am I being so protective over Viktor?_ She then remembered what the fat women had called her. "Did you just call me a 'little whore'?

The women laughed and nodded. "What else could I have called you? Seeing you come out with a hot gu- man from the toilet"

Hermione was about to shout at her when Viktor took a step forward and interjected with a death glare. "Excuse me pig lady. She is my vife. How dare you call her a 'little vhore? Vat are you then? I knowing. You Queen Pig'

The fat women blushed embarrassed and agitated. "Oh I'm- I'm sorry- I thought you were..."  
Before she finished what she was saying, she ran passed them into the restroom, and locked the door.

Hermione saw Viktor give her a mischievous grin. Hermione watched as Viktor carefully took his wand out and pointed it at the door. Hermione widened her eyes. "Did you just lock the door?"

Viktor nodded as he put his wand away. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. When she stopped, she gazed into Viktor's black eyes. "Thank you, Viktor. What you said earlier... defending me. That was-"

Before Hermione could finish, she looked at Viktor's lips and pressed her's onto his. _Maybe I was wrong _She thought while kissing him with a tiny blush on her face. _Maybe I do love him_

Viktor seemed surprised but held his posture. The kiss started to deepen. They only stopped when they heard screaming coming from inside the muggle restroom. The door was being punched at violently. Hermione laughed. "I forgot she was in there"

"Me too" Viktor said, gently slipping his hand into Hermione's little ones. He then walked her out of the pub. "How did you get here?" He suddenly asked Hermione as the two were walking.

"Through the floo system" Hermione said. She suddenly remembered something. "Damn! I forgot I left my stuff in the pub yesterday- But I guess it's okay since the bag only had a shirt and a skirt and some other things..."

Viktor asked Hermione to wait for a while and ran off somewhere. When he came back, he was holding a bag. "Do you mean this?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh my God! Thanks Viktor! You've been so nice to me- I guess I should do something nice to you too..."

"You already have by marrying me" Viktor said, whilst gazing into Hermione's brown eyes.


	4. Bulgarian sucker

**Thanks to all those who reviewed (: appreciated.**

Looking into Viktor's eyes, Hermione smiled. She felt that the look he gave her was not the kind a guy would give to a girl they found hot. It was the look of love. She hugged him tightly and whispered a few words to herself about how lucky she was to have him.

Viktor during that time, pointed his wand at Hermione's bag muttering 'Reducio' before putting her now miniature bag into his pocket. He smiled at Hermione and returned a hug.

As Hermione lay her head on his chest, a sudden thought came to her. She let go of Viktor and frowned. "I just remembered something. My parents aren't home."

"Then vat to do?" he asked, sounding almost monotone. His body posture made him look bored, but his eyes let Hermione know he was concerned.

Hermione sighed a bit worriedly, hoping that whatever she was about to say to him, wouldn't upset him. "I want to go to the Burrow"

Viktor returned a frown and thought for a moment. He didn't want to say something that would hurt Hermione. He tried to hide the displeasure on his face and gave Hermione a weak smile. "I'll be off somevhere then. Ven I come pick you up? I am knowing you know I don't like Veasley"

Hermione nodded, slightly pleased that Viktor wasn't coming, being afraid of what Ron might say or do to him. "I'll just apparate to your place. I know what its called."  
She gave Viktor a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "See you later Viktor"  
Hermione was about to walk away, when Viktor suddenly grabbed her hand and gently pulled her towards him. "Before you go, there is something I vant to say" He whispered into her ear.

"What is it?" Hermione asked a bit worriedly. She saw a smile form on Viktor's handsome face.

"I loff you" He whispered, before kissing her soft lips.

She returned the kiss, slightly blushing.

"Get a room!" a voice yelled few meters away from them.

The two stopped kissing and blushed.

"I am thinking you go now" Viktor muttered, trying to hide his blush.

Hermione slowly started to walk away from Viktor, looking back every now an then. She didn't want to leave him, but she had to go and see Ron and Ginny. She felt that she needed to apologize to Ginny and her mother about leaving without notification. Ron.. was another story.

She walked over to the small house that she walked out of the other day and opened the door. The four chairs and table was still there, and so was the fireplace. Walking in, she picked up some floo powder and open her mouth to say her destination. She hesitated as she looked at her wedding ring. _I'm not going to tell them about this surreptitious marriage... Yet. _She took off her ring and put it inside her pocket with great care. She had a sudden thought of what her friends might do to her if they knew she was married to Viktor. She shivered. _I don't want to know... _Erasing the thought, she muttered "Weasley- The Burrow"

"Hermione!" Ginny called out, as soon as she arrived at the Burrow. "Where were you? I was so worried!"

Hermione looked at Ginny apologetically. "I'm so sorry I just left like that I..."

Ginny interrupted Hermione by hugging her. When she let go, she looked around the living room. "Ron! You better get your arse down here and say you're sorry!"

Hermione saw Ron peak into the room before slowly walking towards them. He looked nervous yet slightly pleased. "You're back" He muttered, trying to hide a smirk. Lucky for him, Hermione didn't notice.

"I know I am" Hermione said in a matter of fact way. She tried not to meet Ron's eyes. She decided to look busy by looking at their old carpet.

"Where were you?" he suddenly growled whilst glaring at Hermione.

"Ron you idiot!" Ginny said slapping him hard on the back. "You're forgetting to say something!"

Ron glared at Ginny before trying to look at Hermione with gentle eyes. Hermione noticed that it was forced.

"I'm sorry Hermione. My behavior yesterday... What I said. It was wrong to call you a _mudblood"  
_  
Hermione winced at the word. It seemed to her that he emphasized the word on purpose. _He wouldn't emphasize to hurt me... Would he? He's said sorry... But is he? _  
Before realizing what she was saying, Hermione stuttered "I-Forgive-You-Ron"

Ron smiled, looking pleased. "Now do you mind telling me where you were yesterday? Barging out like that"

Ginny rolled her eyes. _Jeez... _"I'm going to leave you two alone now- I'll be in my room"

Hermione and Ron watched her walk away. When they heard her footsteps fade, they turned to look at each other.

"That's none of your business" Hermione muttered, slightly frowning. _Why is he being so inquisitive?_

"Oh come on 'Mione" Ron begged. "Tell me where you went"

"No"

"Fine" Ron muttered, annoyed. He looked at Hermione. "By the way. Harry's coming over today for dinner. Do you want to stay?"

She was about to say 'Yes', when she suddenly remembered she was suppose to eat dinner with Viktor's parents. She was secretly glad that she didn't need to stay with Ron. "Oh- I can't-"

"Why?" Ron interjected, eyes darkening.

_Why is he being so irksome? _she thought. She decided to make up something, knowing that Ron despised Viktor. "My cousin invited me over to dinner at her place"

"Oh. Really?" His eyes was studying Hermione's eyes. He was trying to see if she was lying.

Hermione hoped that she wasn't showing any signs of her lying and nodded nervously. "Yes"

"Harry's going to be here in an hour. Do you want to play Quidditch or something?"

Hermione laughed and looked at Ron like he was an idiot. "You know I don't play"

"Oh. I forgot"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She suddenly felt Ron staring at her strangely. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Really?"

Ron nodded, still staring. "Yeah"

"Okay"

"Yeah"

Hermione sighed, the conversation was going nowhere. "This is getting awkward. Do you have any good books?"

"Books. Books. Books." Ron chanted sounding bored. He faked a yawn. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"No"

"Liar"

"If you two aren't careful, there might be another argument" Ginny muttered, popping her head into the living room.

"I thought you were upstairs" Ron growled, getting annoyed again. He signaled something at Ginny. Luckily, Hermione didn't see again.

Ginny blushed, embarrassed. She turned her head to face Hermione. "My Mother wants to see you. She's upset that you suddenly left yesterday and-"

"Right" Hermione interrupted. She muttered "Be right back" and left to look for Mrs. Weasley.

...

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley cried out as she gave Hermione a crushing hug. "Where did you go to? I was so worried when I found out you weren't here"

"Oh erm I-"

"Never mind" Mrs. Weasley interrupted, looking pleased with herself. "The good thing is, you're safe!"

Hermione just nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley suddenly asked, with a hopeful look.

Hermione sighed. _Weasley's..._ "I can't because-"

"Never mind then" Mrs. Weasley muttered, interrupting Hermione once again. She suddenly left the room.

Hermione had a 'wtf' expression on her face. _Whats up with Mrs. Weasley today? Weasley's... I couldn't say sorry...  
_

**One Hour later... **

"Harry!" Hermione, Ron and Ginny yelled in sync, as Harry walked into the Weasley's living room. Hermione noticed that he hadn't changed much, the only differences were that he was a few centimeters taller and his hair was longer. Unlucky for Harry, he was still short for a guy, and was just below Hermione's height.

The three of them all gave him a hug.

"Guys! Gerrof" Harry said muffling, secretly pleased. He just loved attention.

"Sorry" Ginny muttered, blushing. Ron just muttered something to himself.

"Hermione. You look different" Harry suddenly said, staring at her in a way she hadn't seen him stare before. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable. "Did you do something with your hair or-"

Ron faked a cough, his ears were turning red. "Harry let's play Quidditch. Ginn-'Mione. You two playing?"

Ginny nodded while Hermione shook her head. "I need to go somewhere and-"

"You aren't staying for dinner?" Ginny asked, slightly upset. Ginny had been hoping that Hermione would stay, so that they could talk about 'girl stuff'. Being around a bunch of boys was killing her.

Hermione nodded. "I'll visit you guys- soon-I hope. I'll owl you guys"

Hermione walked towards the fireplace, muttering 'Bye. Tell Mrs. Weasley bye'. She then whispered her destination.

Before leaving she heard Ginny mutter a few words 'Somethings up with her. She's acting weird-'

When she got to where she needed to go, she found herself looking at a handsome man, wearing wizardry robes. He was showing her one of his rare smiles. "Herm-io-ninny!"

"Yeah I'm back" Hermione said, pleased to see Viktor.

"Did Veasley try to hurt you again?" Viktor suddenly asked, looking at Hermione with worried eyes.

Hermione shook her head. "He was being a bit rude though and he-"

Viktor suddenly looked like he remembered something. "Mama and Tate vill be soon here!" He looked at Hermione in the eyes. "I am thinking you should change"

Hermione smacked her head. "I don't have anything to wear!" She looked at Viktor with a mixture of sadness and annoyance. "What do I do? Should I go home and-"

Viktor shook his head. "Yes you do have vear. I bought you dress"

Hermione gasped. "Viktor! You shouldn't have!" She gave him a childish look, crossing her arms. "You are spoiling me"

He laughed, pleased with himself. "I loff you much"

Hermione blushed. "I agree"

Viktor walked towards a box and took out a dress. "You vear now?"

Hermione gasped once more, looking at the beautiful red dress. It was like something she had never seen before. The dress could be a definition for beauty. She raised an eyebrow as she looked into Viktor's black eyes. "Really Viktor. You are spoiling me"

** 5 hours later...**

Meeting Viktor's parents was less scary than Hermione had imagined. Dimitar Krum, Viktor's father, was an absolute gentleman and spoke in English without an accent. He had treated Hermione like she was his own (which she now was) and made her feel very part of the family. Dimitar and Viktor's mother had given her a silver bracelet as a wedding gift. Viktor had told Hermione that the silver bracelet had once belonged to his great grandmother whom got it as a wedding gift from a Veela. The silver bracelet had been passed down to the girl that was married to the first born male Krum for each generation.

"Vat do you think of my parents?" Viktor suddenly asked. He looked slightly afraid, though Hermione wasn't sure.

"I love your father! He is an absolute gentleman!" Hermione said smiling, remembering the moment her father-inlaw had told her a joke. It was incredibly funny. "You're mother's okay, though I do wish she wouldn't scowl so much." She raised an eyebrow at Viktor. "You inherited your scowl from her"

Viktor flashed Hermione a rare smile as he said "At least I look hot vhen I do it"  
He then gave Hermione a fake scowl and made her laugh.

"Yes you do look hot" Hermione said through her laugh. "Very sexy actually"  
She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you"

**A month and a few weeks later...**

"My parents are going to arrive home soon" Hermione muttered as she apparated to her parents place with her husband. She looked around the living room frantically before facing Viktor with a scared face. "What do I tell them?! They are going to KILL me!"

"For marrying me?" Viktor asked as he reached his hand forward to hold Hermione's. He gave her hand a gingerly kiss. "Do not vorry. I vill be there for you. Alvays. And if they try to hurt you, I vill make sure they vill regret"

"Thanks" Hermione said with a shaky voice. "But don't..."

The two heard the front door opening.

"Erm Viktor can you like... Leave for five minutes? I need to explain things to my mother" Hermione said once again with a shaky voice. She straightened her skirt before continuing "My mother will- understand- my father... damn it"

Viktor looked at Hermione understandingly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before apparating somewhere.

...

Two startled people stared at Hermione. "Oh! Baby, Hermione!" Her mother, Jane Granger exclaimed. "I didn't know you were home- Weren't you with the Weasley's?"

Hermione shook her head. She was about to say something when her father interrupted. "Did the bloody fools kick you out or something?" He stared at Hermione angrily. He looked like he was going to beat the crap out of someone. "I'm going to go beat the shit out of those-"

"No father- Don't" Hermione interrupted. If she didn't act fast, one of her father's famous tantrums were going to come to life. "They didn't kick me out- Erm mother" Hermione said turning to face her mother. "Could I talk to you, privately?"

Her mother gave her a strange look before dismissing her husband off. The two watched as Mr. Granger walked off to his room with his luggage. As the door clicked, Jane Granger stared at Hermione. "Are you pregnant?"

Hermione gasped. "Mother! I'm not pregnant! Why-Why'd you think that?"

Her mother blushed, embarrassed. "I was assuming it was that when you asked to talk privately"

Hermione laughed nervously, then suddenly looked at her mother seriously. "Please mother, whatever I'm about to say- please let me finish before you explode"

Her mother stared at her curiously before nodding.

Hermione looked at her mother's worried eyes. She felt her heart beating abnormally fast. "I'm... I'm..."

"You are pregnant aren't you?" Her mother said a bit too stiffly.

"No! Mother!" Hermione yelled a bit too loudly. "I told you not to interrupt!"

"Is something wrong?" the two heard Theodore Granger yell from his room.

"It's nothing dear" Mrs. Granger muttered. "Just go on with whatever you were doing"

They heard a grunt and a loud noise.

Hermione took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing..._ "I'm married"

There was an awkward silence. Several minutes passed.

"Mother?" Hermione said as she saw a tear drop from her mother's eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"It's just that..." Her mother said trying to stop herself from crying. "It's just that I didn't think we'd have to give you away so early"

"You're not mad?" Hermione asked surprised. She gave her mother a hug. "Thank you for not disowning me"

Her mother laughed. "I'm just worried about what you're father is going to say or do"

Hermione gulped. Her father and his famous tantrums. _Merlin..._

"Who is this man you married? Or should I say my son-inlaw" Her mother asked, smiling. "I'd like to see him"

As if on cue, at that precise moment, Viktor appeared in front of the two of them. He looked rather nervous which was very unlike himself.

"I'm assuming that's him" Jane Granger said, still smiling.

Hermione nodded, also smiling.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger" Viktor said, as he reached out for Hermione's mother's hand. He bowed slightly and kissed it before letting go.

"Oh my" Jane Granger said with a blush. "A gentleman?"

Hermione laughed. "Mother, Viktor's just being polite"

Viktor blushed.

"So that's your name?" Jane asked. She suddenly held a strange look on her face. "Viktor- Kro-Krum is it?"

Viktor nodded. "Um, Mrs. Granger. How did you knowing?"

"Oh. Hermione told me all about you during the time of her fourth year through her letters. Well almost all about you." Hermione's mother said rather proudly. "Took her to the Yule ball right?"

Viktor nodded proudly. "Best day of my life"

"Who took Hermione to the whats-it's-name ball?" An angry voice yelled.

The three of them turned around to find an angry Theodore Granger, glaring at them.

"Theodore. Calm down please" Jane pleaded nervously.

"Who is this young man?" Theodore asked rather rudely, as he scrutinized Viktor. Theodore Granger saw how muscular Viktor was and decided not to get into a fist fight with him. He tried to make himself look taller by folding his arms and straightening his back, only to fail as Viktor had grown a lot during the time he had been away from Hermione. Viktor literally towered over Theodore.

"Krum" Viktor answered with a thick accent. He straightened himself to match Theodore's posture. "Viktor Krum"

A look of recognition appeared on Mr. Granger's face. "Are you that famous Bulgarian sucker the bloody what's-it's-name newspaper was going on about?"  
Theodore then smiled at Viktor before continuing. "I've only read that magic paper thing once with moving pictures. Bloody brilliant- moving pictures- They say you have quite a talent. Best sucker in the world in fact"

Viktor scowled for a moment. "Yes sir. I am Bulgarian SEEKER and best"  
Hermione noticed he emphasized the 'Seeker' word, noting that her father had said 'Sucker' instead.

Hermione and her mother stared at Theodore Granger in utter shock. He had never treated someone he didn't know that nicely before. Sensing Viktor's anger Hermione decided to have a change of subject. Viktor didn't like to talk about his job. "Oh father! What was it like in America?"

"Shut up you" He growled, before facing Viktor happily. "You are welcome here anytime, anytime. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Theodore" Jane Granger muttered. "Can I have a word with you for a moment?"

Grumbling, Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger walked off to a room. When they were out of sight, Viktor looked at Hermione. "You're father is rood"

Hermione nodded. "I know. He isn't always like that though. It's just that he likes being around famous people"

Viktor just nodded. He took out his wand.

"What are you doing?" Hermione gasped as she stared at his wand.

"Don't vorry, no harm vill be done" Viktor muttered. He opened the door to the room that the Granger's had entered into, and muttered a non-verbal spell. He then walked back to Hermione, smiling. "You're father vill be nicer now"

"What did you do?!" Hermione asked, worriedly. She stood up from her seat but didn't move.

"Made him nicer?' Viktor said with a childish look.

Five minutes later, two happy Granger's entered the living room.

"I'm so proud of you!" Theodore exclaimed as he hugged his daughter. "I hope you are going to be happy with Viktor!"

Hermione blushed and stared at her father strangely. _He is definitely nicer... What did Viktor do?  
_

"Would you like to go home now?" Jane Granger asked her daughter, unusually happy.

_Viktor must have used the spell on mother too..._  
Hermione looked at her mother curiously. "But I am home"

"I meant Viktor place" her mother muttered.

"Oh. Right" Hermione said blushing.

"School's going to start a day after tomorrow, right?" Theodore asked.

Hermione nodded.

"You better get yourself some new robes then." He muttered. "You've definitely grown a lot! And books, books..."

Before leaving, Hermione made her parent's swear not to tell anyone about her marriage. She kissed them goodbye and apparated with Viktor.

**...**

**I don't think I did very well here. I hope it's okay though...  
Hermione in school might be in the next chapter or the one after.  
Review (:  
**


	5. She's dating Blaise!

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I can't believe so many people reviewed chapter 4** (:

**Ron/Harry/Ginny POV**

Ron, Harry and Ginny all looked at Hermione as she stood inside the tiny fireplace. She was muttering her destination quietly.  
_Doesn't want us to know where she's going, does she? _Ron thought _Pah whatever. Who'd want to know... I'm not a stalker..._

"Something's up with her. She's acting weird don't you think?" Ginny said, at the exact moment Hermione disappeared.

"Yeah, whatever" Ron grumbled. He then yawned. "I'm going to go to my room for a nap. Laters"  
Ron left.

"Do you think 'Mione's in trouble?" Harry said worriedly. A thought suddenly came to him. "Do you think this is Malfoy's doing?- You know her behavior and stuff. She's always stayed for dinner and..."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I know you guys aren't on good terms with him- Don't get me wrong, I'm not. But we can't always jump to the conclusion it's Malfoy's doing"

"Merlin! You sound like Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny blushed.

"Why don't we go over to her place now and talk to her about it?" Harry muttered, suddenly adding "Without Ron"

"Agreed" Ginny muttered. "Definitely without Ron"

The two walked towards the tiny fireplace that Hermione was just in. They forgot it was a 'one a go' travel and bumped into each other. Harry caught Ginny's waist to balance her, just as she was about to fall using his seeker reflexes. He suddenly grabbed her hand and kissed it. (He thought her hand was the snitch as he always kisses it as soon as he catches it)

Ginny looked at Harry with a surprised expression.

"Right- forgot it was a one a go" Harry mumbled, embarrassed. He then let her go and gestured towards the fireplace. "Lady's first?"

Ginny blushed. "Thanks."  
She got herself into position an took some powder. "What was her place called again?"

"Shit! I forgot" Harry said. He then stuck his hand into one of his numerous pockets and rummaged around.

Ginny watched his hand and suddenly blushed. She just realized where his hand was placed.

"I think I might have her addr]ess here" Harry muttered. "Got it! It's... Granger and Westgate Dental Clinic- house bit"

"Westgate?" Ginny muttered curiously.

"Her mum's last name before she got married I think" Harry said, as he saw the questioning look on Ginny's face.

She thanked him and muttered the destination. She was gone.

Harry then did the same and too, disappeared.

The two found themselves in a living room filled with books. Not surprisingly, there was not a corner without a book. Harry smiled at this. _This place is sooo Hermione._

"Alright.. now let's look for 'Mione" Ginny muttered. "In her room..."

"WHO ARE YOU TWO?" a voice called out.

Harry and Ginny quickly turned around to find a women with an anxious expression.

"Oh erm. Hello Mrs. Granger. I'm Harry and this is Ginny" Harry mumbled.

The look on the woman's face softened. "Ah. So I finally get to meet Harry Potter" She said warmly. "Hermione's always talking about you- and Ron" She turned to look at Ginny. "You must be Ron's sister?"

Ginny nodded.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked. "Shouldn't you guys be at home packing for school? Schools..."

"Erm- we're here to see Hermione, mam" Ginny interrupted. "Sorry" she added for her behavior.

Mrs. Granger smiled for a moment before an apologetic look took over. "I'm sorry children. Hermione's not here at the moment"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other confused.

"Do you know where she is though, mam?" Ginny asked.

"Oh" Mrs. Granger muttered. "She's with V..." She suddenly shut her mouth. "Oh. I'm not sure. I think she's out shopping and yeah."  
Hermione's mother mumbled to herself before giving the two a 'mother-ish' look. "Shouldn't you two be going home now? Look at the time. You don't want your parent's to think you two are up to something? (Pause) Do you?"

Harry blushed whilst Ginny held a normal expression.

_No duh _Harry thought. He then looked at Ginny. _She's probably been doing stuff already..._

"Thank you, mam" Ginny muttered. "We'll just go.. now"  
She gestured at Harry.

"Yeah we'll go" Harry mumbled a bit too quickly. "Goodbye"

The two quickly went over to the Granger's fireplace and flooed. (one after the other of course)

"Even her mother's acting weird!" Ginny exclaimed as the two arrived back at the Burrow.

"But you've never met her before" Harry muttered. "I haven't"

Ginny grumbled. "She was alright at first but towards the end she went all weird when we asked her about Hermione"

"Fine" Harry said. "Is she really shopping?"

"Hermione doesn't shop" Ginny said annoyed. "You know that"

"But it might be for school" Harry said, defending his statement.

"Nobody shops for school stuff before the day of school"

"Damn it"

"What?"

"You're always right"

"Ha ha

Harry then looked at Ginny seriously. "Did she mention a name?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, sitting herself on a chair.

"Like someone she's with"

"I dunno" Ginny muttered. "She was about to mention a name but stopped."

"What was the name?" Harry asked a bit too demandingly.

"Um. I think is started with a B" Ginny muttered.

"BLAISE!" Harry exclaimed. He looked at Ginny. "No way! She can't be with him! Please tell me they're not dating"

Ginny looked at him with a blank expression. "No" she said hoarsely. "He wouldn't"

Harry glared at her. "What do you mean he?"

Ginny mumbled something and said "I meant she..."

**One day later...**

"Has everyone got everything they need?" Mrs. Weasley asked as the Weasley's and Harry walked out of a robes store.

"Harry, Ginny and I just need a new cauldron" Ron said.

"We need new squills" Fred and George said in sync.

"Why don't we split up and meet back at the Burrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Hmm?"

"Yeah sure-" George said.

"Most definitely" Fred continued for his twin.

Mrs. Weasley went through her pocket and took out a few galleons. "This is all I've got" she mumbled sadly.  
She then split the coins between her children. "Go buy your things. I'll go home now. Bye"  
She gave her children and Harry a kiss on the cheek. By the time she was on the last Weasley, the twins had already gone. "I should go now..."

"Let's go get a our cauldron" Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "I heard the one we normally go to has closed for some reason. Should we go to Rokobottle's instead?"

"Yeah" Ron mumbled.

The three of them started to make their way to the store. As they got there, they saw Hermione and an extremely good looking young man walk out. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and had an extremely good body.

"Hot guy alert!" Ginny squealed.

"Who is that prat?" Ron said menacingly.

"At least we know it isn't Blaise" Harry whispered to Ginny.

Ginny smiled. "Who knows..."

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"That guy might just be someone she bumped into"

"Right" Harry mumbled.

"Should we go talk to her?" Ginny asked. Her eyes were sparkling.

_Probably because of the guy. _Harry thought.

**This chapter might be a bit rushed. It's a kind of short, soz.**


	6. Stanislav and I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

**Hermione's POV**

"Rokobottle's cauldrons isn't as perfect as the one that I usually go to" Hermione said to a dirty blonde young man as they both walked out of Rokobottle's. The two were standing a bit too close together for friends, but their behavior showed that they weren't in a relationship, so to passerby's their relationship looked platonic . But every now and then, their arms would brush against each other and they would give each other a small blush.

The young man nodded at her comment before turning to look at her lovingly. "Are you hunger?" he asked. Neither of them had breakfast or lunch yet, so obviously they were starving. He thought he heard Hermione's stomach grumble.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Hermione exclaimed whilst smiling at him. She saw a small smile form on his face and let out a small laugh. _Merlin, he's so cute when he smiles!_ "Do you want to…"

"Hermione!" a voice squealed excitedly a little ahead of them. There was a little giggle before someone suddenly hugged Hermione. "Hermione! Oh my God!"

A flash of red blinded Hermione for a moment, but she knew who it was. "Hello Ginny" she said, smiling.

"It's nice to see you here" Ginny replied a bit awkwardly. She turned around crossing her arms and yelled. "Harry! Ron! Get your asses over here and say hello to Hermione!"  
She looked at Hermione and rolled her eyes. "Boys"

Hermione watched two boys saunter over to her, one whom was obviously grumbling and not wanting to. She also saw some of the old wizards and witches that were walking by, give Ginny disapproving looks for her language.

"Hey 'Mione" Harry greeted happily. He gave Hermione a warm smile and ignored the man standing next to her.

Ron just remained silent, staring at his shoes.

Ginny suddenly eyed the dirty blonde man. "Um. Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione said, although she knew what Ginny wanted to know.

Ginny blushed for a moment as she opened her mouth to speak. "Your friend?"

Hermione looked at Viktor worriedly. _Damn it. What do I tell them?  
_

Viktor seemed to have read Hermione's mind and looked at her calmly. His eyes told her to relax.

"I am old friend" Viktor said quite comfortably, whilst looking at Hermione. He didn't bother to look at Ginny. _Why bother? _he thought in Bulgarian.

"Yeah. He's an old friend" Hermione muttered nervously. "From Kingly's school. We went there together before I went to Hogwarts."

"What's that?" Ron asked, speaking for the first time.

"It's a school for muggles" Harry answered, although he knew that Ron already knew and that he wanted Hermione to answer.

"Oh" Ron said plainly. He suddenly eyed Viktor curiously but said nothing. He didn't want to make a show of anger again.

"Hey Hermione" Harry suddenly said. "He must be a wizard right? Otherwise how can he be... you know, here?"

Hermione nodded frantically. "Yeah he is..." _Damn it! What now?_

"I go to magic school not here. It's in far country" Viktor said, still relaxed."Sorry about bad English"

"It's okay. May I know your name?" Ginny suddenly asked, looking at Viktor flirtatiously.

This time Viktor looked at Hermione asking for help. He wasn't as calm as before.

"He's-um-Stanislav" Hermione stuttered nervously. She gave Ginny a small smile.

'Stanislav' nodded. "But you can call me Stan if you vant"

Ginny nodded. "Stanislav" She said breathlessly.

Hermione thought she saw Ron look at her, but she ignored him. She pretended to check her nails, which was obviously a wrong choice as it made Ron stare at her some more.

Harry was scratching his head angrily. A few children were pointing at his scar. He would get very touchy whenever something is said or done to his scar.

"How'd you meet him here?" Ron suddenly asked Hermione. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Shouldn't he be where his school is? It's school tomorrow"

Hermione was about to answer him when he suddenly turned to look at 'Stanislav'. "Skipping school are you?"

Hermione, 'Stanislav', Harry and Ginny all looked at Ron. There was an awkward silence.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Ron asked rather stupidly.

"No you didn't" 'Stanislav said. He cleared his throat. "My holiday from school start last week"

"You got your answer Ronald" Ginny said angrily to her brother. "Stop being so rude. Please!"

'Stanislav' looked at Ginny calmly. "It's alright. I get rude people a lot"

A sudden burst of nervous/girly giggling was heard behind them. When they turned around, they found a bunch of girls smoothing their skirts and everything (emphasize the everything bit then you'll get it). They were giggling at 'Stanislav' and blushing furiously.

"Do you get that a lot too?" Harry asked, raising an eye brow whilst pointing at them. One of them waved as he did so.

"Yeah. I do" 'Stanislav' said. This was no lie. Being a famous and the world's best seeker had got many girls chasing after him.

"Sod off you lot!" Ginny yelled at them. "He's not something to goggle at"

The girls swore before leaving but yelled 'Goodbye' to 'Stanislav' and gave him a wink. One of them even came up to him and gave him her phone number.

"Bloody hell" Ron said, whilst checking the girl out.

"Yeah" Harry muttered, also checking the girl out.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She gave the pretty petite girl a small glare.

The girl gave Hermione a rather annoying smirk before disappearing around a corner.

"We'll see you tomorrow 'Mione" Ron muttered. "Glad we'll not be seeing you STANISLAV"

"Ronald!" Ginny yelled slapping him. "That's not very nice!"

"Shut up" he growled. He looked at both Hermione and 'Stanislav'. "Bye"  
Ron started to walk off, dragging an unwilling Harry with him.

"Sorry about Ron" Ginny said, looking at 'Stanislav'. She then looked at Hermione and gave her a hug. "See you tomorrow. Love you"

Hermione nodded and mumbled 'Bye'.

Before leaving Ginny looked at 'Stanislav' and winked at him. "See you around"

Hermione and Viktor watched the three of them leave. Once they were out of sight, Viktor sighed tiredly.

"Don't make me like this next time" He said to Hermione, jaded. "I get too much look"

Hermione nodded in consensus. She had made Viktor look a bit too hot with the glamour charm.

"Are you still hungry?" Viktor asked suddenly, while pulling his blonde hair backwards.

"Yeah!" Hermione said. "Let's find a place to eat- Forgot I was hungry"

**Ron/Harry/Ginny POV**

"Wasn't Stanislav absolutely gorgeous!" Ginny squealed as she caught up with Harry and Ron. She was blushing furiously. "He's a freaking SEX God!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Ron muttered with annoyance. "Lucky guy. Get's all the girls"  
He paused for a moment, turning around to look at Harry whom he had just let go. "See that chick from earlier on? She's bloody well hot! Did you see that ass?! She gave him her bloody number! Just like that!" He sighed. "Wish I could do that. (Sighs again) If I only had that build of his. Must have taken him ages- Did you see those triceps and everything? Bloody hell!"

Harry blushed at the thought of the girl's hot bod. He tried to get the thought out of his head, but to no prevail. He decided to change the subject as soon as Ron mention Stanislav's build. "Think he plays Quidditch?" Harry asked, remembering the size Stanislav's biceps and how his abdominal's stuck out.

"I'm thinking either a chaser or keeper" Ginny said, still blushing. She blushed even more as a thought of him naked invaded her mind.

"No way a keeper!" Ron exclaimed with a look of 'wtf'. "Only a blind arse would think of that! His build doesn't show any keeperness at all! Bloody hell Ginny"

Harry nodded in agreement. "Either chaser or seeker. That's what I think"

"Definitely either one" Ron agreed.

Harry suddenly walked a bit closer to Ginny. "Think 'Mione's been hanging out with him all summer or something?"

Ginny looked at Harry, but gave him no answer. _What are you thinking, Harry? _She thought.

"Think they've been you know..." Harry muttered with a small blush. "Doing things?"  
A thought of Hermione making out with Stanislav came to his thoughts and he shivered. He suddenly imagined him undressing her. _No. Hermione wouldn't let him do that... Would she?_

"Why'd you think that?" Ginny asked surprised. _What do boys think about? Merlin..._ "Hermione would never do that!"

Ron glared at both of them. "What are you two talking about? What about Hermione?"

Harry blushed, from both the question and the thought of Hermione doing things.

Ginny just glared back. "Mind your own business, Ronald"

He rolled his eyes. "We should buy ourselves a cauldron"

Harry looked shocked as soon as Ron mention 'Cauldron'. "Damn it. The store was just there and we walked away"

"Let's go back" Ginny muttered. She grabbed both of their hands and dragged them back.

"Gerrof Ginny!" the two boys yelled in sync.

**One day later...**

**Hermione's POV**

"Are you done vashing body?" Hermione heard Viktor ask from the outside of the bathroom. "You vash for long time. Right now 7:00. I need to use toilet"

Hermione looked at the old clock that hung on the wall. 7:00 it read. _One hour already! ... Damn it!  
_"I'm so sorry Viktor! I didn't mean to take so long! I thought I'd be finished in 20 minutes"  
She got herself out of the huge tub that was the size of a small swimming pool and started to dry herself, very slowly.

**5 minutes later**

"Her-mion-e!" Viktor yelled desperately. "I can't hold longer!"

Hermione was still drying her hair and had not yet put any clothes on so she was literally naked. She could hear Viktor walking about impatiently.

"I am sorry Her-mion-e" Viktor said urgently. "I must come in. Can't hold"

Hermione saw the entrance door open and watched as Viktor walked in. He seem to stop dead still as he saw how Hermione was. An eternity seemed to had passed as he studied Hermione's body for the first time. She felt his eyes linger on every bit of her, from her face, down to her navel, to her feet, everything. He blushed furiously and quickly turned around.

Hermione too, was blushing furiously. Viktor had seen her naked. She quickly put her clothes on although she was still a wee bit wet.

"Sorry" he muttered shyly, with his back still facing her. "I didn't vant see you like that... I thought knowing you already changed"

Hermione chuckled embarrassed. She decided to change the subject from her nudity to something else. "Why don't you use the toilet?"

Viktor didn't move.

"Viktor?" Hermione said, wondering why he wasn't moving.

"Da?"

"Aren't you going to use the toilet?"

"You have clothes on right?"

"Oh. You thought I had none on?"

"Da"

Hermione laughed. "I'm married to you Viktor. It doesn't matter I guess now..."

Viktor slowly walked towards Hermione, who was right next to the toilet. His back was still facing her.

"You can turn around Viktor" Hermione said laughing. She walked over to him and gave him a hug from behind. "You know. Sometimes you can be absolutely adorable. I think it's cute when your shy"

"Really?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

Hermione's head was resting on Viktor's shoulder. She nodded.

**5 minutes later...**

"Hermione?" Viktor said. Hermione was still hugging him.

"Yes?"

"I need pee. Let go please?" he said still embarrassed for walking in on Hermione naked.

Hermione blushed. "Right! Sorry! Forgot about that. You were quite comfortable to lean on..."

Viktor laughed as he walked over to the toilet.

Hermione heard the toilet seat being lifted up and felt her blood rush to her face. "I'll be outside..."  
She walked out of the bathroom and shut the door gently.

She sighed. _He-Saw-Every-Bit-Of-Me! _  
She felt herself scream inside, but not in a bad way. _How embarrassing.. Did I look fat?  
_

The bathroom door suddenly opened and Viktor walked out, still blushing. "I'm sorry Her-mio-"

"Viktor I said it's alright" Hermione interrupted. She gave him a smile.

"Really?" He asked as he took a step closer to her.

"Yes Viktor"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips onto hers.

Although surprised at first, Hermione moaned with pleasure.

"You knowing" Viktor whispered into his ears "I like you naked"

Hermione laughed with a blush. "You pervert"

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed backwards and soon Viktor was lying on top of her on their bed and kissing her neck. She moaned once more. She slowly started to undress herself as he kissed her. Her breathing quickened.

Viktor started to undress himself too. It was easy for him as he only had his pants and boxers on.

Hermione was now half naked and so was Viktor. She kissed Viktor and touched his tongue with her's. She felt his fingers on her navel, slowly moving towards her...

**RING. RING.**

"Da eba" Viktor cursed, but he continued to kiss Hermione on the neck.

Hermione ignored her wand that was ringing, and continued to play with Viktor's hair.

**RING. RING. RING.**

"Herm-io-ne ignore it" Viktor managed to say through the kisses.

Hermione willingly obeyed.

**RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!**

Hermione now annoyed with the phone decided to answer it. She reached for the wand which was right next to her and lay back down.

Viktor was now kissing her collarbone.

"Hello?" she said a little bit angrily.

"Hermione is that you?" Harry asked through the phone.

Hermione immediately regretted sounding so mean. "Oh... Hi Harry"

"Where do you-" Harry stopped for a moment. "Ron wants to talk to you"

"Okay" She muttered, slightly upset.

"Hey Hermione" Ron said. He sounded cheery.

"Hi" Hermione muttered.

Viktor was kissing her ears now.

"Where do you want to meet me- I mean us- You know- Me, Harry and Ginny" Ron stuttered. "You know I meant me- I mean us- I mean me, Harry and Ginny right? Why me right? Haha"

"Ron" Hermione said. At that exact moment Viktor stiffened and moved away from Hermione. Hermione pouted her lips and pulled Viktor back towards her, who immediately obeyed. Lying on top of her, he started to play with her hair.

"Yeah?" Ron muttered.

"You're not making any sense" Hermione said. She gave Viktor a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh. Sorry" Ron muttered. There was a pause before he continued. "What I meant to say was... Where do you want to meet me, Harry and Ginny? By the way Neville and Luna's going to be joining us"

"Okay" Hermione muttered. Viktor kissed her jaw line.

Unfortunately the side of the jaw that Viktor kissed was the side where Hermione's wand was at and Ron heard a kissing noise.

"Hermione what was that noise?" Ron asked demandingly. "Are you kissing someone?"

Hermione pushed Viktor off who fell of the bed. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked Ron, nervously. "I didn't hear a noise and I am certainly not kissing someone"  
She was half telling the truth as she wasn't the one who was kissing.

There was a long pause.

Viktor was putting some new clothes on now.

"Oh. Okay" Ron muttered. "Back to what we were talking about. Where do you want to meet us?"

"Where we normally do" Hermione immediately said. "Goodbye"

Before Ron could say anymore, Hermione had hung up. She looked at Viktor with a relieved look and sighed. "That was close"

Viktor didn't say anything for a moment and just stared at her.  
"Stupid boy" he muttered. "Had to int.. inte... interr.."

"Interrupt?" Hermione said.

"Da" Viktor said. "Had to interrupt us"

Hermione laughed before saying, "I better put some clothes on"

Viktor looked at her with a slight disappointed look.

Hermione laughed once again. "You pervert. Can you go make breakfast? I'm hungry"

Viktor nodded and walked out of the room.

**Ron/Harry/Ginny POV**

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked as soon he found out Hermione hung up on him.

Ginny and Harry used a earphone like device and attached it to Ron's wand to listen to the whole conversation. So they basically heard the whole thing. The device was something the Weasley twins invented. Unfortunately for Ron, the two were talking to each other when the noise was made so they didn't hear the noise.

"So I wasn't going barmy was I?" Ron said, thinking they nodded.

"I didn't hear anything" Harry muttered.

"Hear what?" Ginny asked. "BTW you are barmy"

Ron ignored Ginny.

"Children! Come down and eat your breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from downstairs. "We only got 30 minutes until the train leaves!"

The two boys rushed out while Ginny walked after them.

"Boys" she muttered. "When will they ever grow up?"

**Hermione's POV**

"You haff 15 minutes Her-mio-ninny" Viktor said sadly. He held her hand in his. "I vill miss you"

Hermione nodded. "Me too" She pouted her lips. "Next time I see you is... Christmas?!"  
She lay her head onto his shoulders and started to cry. "I don't want to go"

"But you haff to" Viktor said almost monotone. He gave her a smile. "I vill come visit you though. I promise"

Hermione stopped crying. "Really?"

Viktor nodded and put a hand to his chest. "I promise you vith all my... how you say... Power"

Hermione smiled and kissed his lips.

"I vill vrite to you my loff" Viktor continued. He then lifted her chin up with his big hands. "Remember Hermio-nee you vill alvays be in here" He place his hand once again onto his chest. "In my heart" he whispered into her ears.

"I love you so much Viktor" Hermione said happily. "Really. I do"

"I knowing" He whispered into her ears. "I vill drop you off at vhere you leave?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll put the charm on you again"

"I am now Stanislav?" Viktor said.

Hermione nodded once more and performed the charm on him.

After the charm was performed, Viktor looked at the ring on Hermione's hand. "Vat vill you do vith ring?" he asked a bit worriedly.

"I'll keep it with me" Hermione said. She saw the worried look on Viktor's face and gave him a smile. "Don't worry. I won't throw it away or anything"

**5 minutes later...**

Female students of all ages were staring at the dirty blonde man next to Hermione, all enviously looking at her. The man ignored all of them and just walked along side Hermione as if the other girls weren't there.

"Harry and the Weasley's will be waiting for me" Hermione said. She suddenly rolled her eyes. "Ginny might..."

"I knowing" Viktor said. He suddenly pointed ahead of them. "Looking. They are there"

"Hermione!" Harry greeted. He saw the dirty blonde man he saw from a day ago and gave Hermione a confused look. "Stanislav?"

'Stanislav' gave Harry and the Weasley's a nod in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked a bit rudely.

"Ron!" Ginny said. "Stop being so..."

"I think we should get on the train now. This conversation might get parlous" Hermione muttered. She turned to face 'Stanislav' and their eyes met. 'I'll miss you' she whispered to him. "Goodbye Stanislav" She said. "See you soon"

'Stanislav' looked at Hermione suddenly and bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodbye to you too" he said with a sad voice.

Ron glared at the two of them before stomping off into the Hogwarts express.

Harry and Ginny just stood there.

When 'Stanislav' let his lips go from Hermione's forehead he gave the two of them a 'What? Mind your own business!' expression and added a scowl to it.

The two immediately understood that if they didn't get onto the train now, 'Stanislav' would immediately kill them. The two literally ran into the train.

"What's wrong with them?" Hermione asked, seeing the two run off.

"Nothing is vrong" Viktor said monotone. He turned to face Hermione and cast a charm on both of them to make them both of them invisible for a few minutes. He leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the lips.

"Viktor!" She said with surprise. She moved slightly backwards.

"Vat?" Viktor said, slightly hurt. "Did I do vrong?"

"No- It's just that..."

"I put charm to make invisible for four to five minutes"

"Oh"

Viktor nodded. He leaned forward again and whispered "Vhere vere ve?"

Hermione met his lips and snogged him. After three minutes of non-stop snogging the two let go.

"Goodbye loff" Viktor said sadly. "You haff to go in now" He lifted Hermione's hand up and kissed it. "Goodbye Hermion-ee"

Hermione smiled. "You're almost getting my name right?"

Viktor beamed at this and nodded. "I knowing!" He suddenly gave her a sad look. "You better going. I loff you" He got rid of the glamor charm on him so that Hermione could see his 'real' face for the last time before Christmas. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and apparated.

Hermione sighed. Viktor was gone- for now. Her invisible body was now visible as she walked into the the train.

"Hermione!" Luna greeted from inside a compartment. She was with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville.

"Hey Luna" Hermione said as she walked in and sat down. She saw Ron glare at her. "What?"

"Nothing" Ron muttered. He gave her another glare before saying. "Is he really your 'friend'? Just a 'friend'?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes Ron. He is my 'friend'"

"Bollocks" He muttered.

"Ron" Ginny said annoyed. "Can you for once be nice?"

He shook his head.

"I can't believe Dumbledore made you a prefect" Ginny said angrily. "Your an absolute ass you know. Freaking piece of shit too"

He glared at his sister and left the compartment to go the the prefects compartment.

"Not a good day for him, huh?" Neville said as he read the Quibbler along with Luna.

"Must be the Swigle-Snaps" Luna said dreamily. "They make you moody you know and..."

"Luna" Ginny said sympathetically. "Please. Not now"

Luna nodded unwillingly.

"Sweats from the trolley!" the five of them heard a voice say.

"You guy's want anything?" Harry asked. "My treat"

"Droobles" Neville said immediately.

"Ginny and I want a Chocolate frog" Luna said.

"What about you, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No thanks. I need to go to the prefects..."

"Oh. Okay" Harry said looking hurt.

"Sorry"

"It's okay" Harry muttered. "You can go now if you want"

Hermione stood up and said goodbye and left to go to the Prefects compartment.

**The Great Hall**

"Welcome back student's" Professore Snape muttered in disgust. "Dumbledore is currently having sex- I mean sleep. Yeah. He won't be with us for around two day's some kind of..."

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. He stood himself up and said "Please ignore Professor Snape's comment's everyone. First years- forgive us- terrible start- Just get on to the sorting ceremony"

The Sorting Hat was about to start singing when Professor Flitwick interrupted again. "We have wasted enough time already. Just get on with the sorting"

"Not a good day for Professor Flitwick or Professor Snape, huh?" Neville whispered to the Gryffindors around him.

They nodded in agreement.

"Adams, Cassidy" Professor McGonagoll said loudly.

A blonde girl a bit too tall for her age walked out of the crowd of small children. She walked over to the stool and sat down.

"Hmmmm" The Sorting Hat muttered. "Not a single bit of brains here huh? I see make-up for your future and boys no doubt. No doubt about it, I'm putting you in Ravenclaw!"

All of the Ravenclaw's jaws dropped.

"Why are you putting that brainless git in our house?" a girl with red hair yelled. "You said she WAS BRAINLESS!"

The 'little' girl started to cry.

The Slytherin's and Professor Snape started to laugh.

Cho Chang, slapped her friend on the face. "Stop being so mean Marrietta! She's only eleven! She might be brainy a bit later or something. You're being very Slytherin."

"Ahem" Professor McGonagall muttered. "Well. Stop crying little girl and go to your house. Sit next to Miss Chang"

"Um. Excuse me?" Cassidy said.

"Yes?" The Professor said.

"Where is the Ravenpaw table?"

The great hall started to laugh. Only a few weren't joining in as they had the sense to feel sorry for her.

"Miss Chang will please lead her to her seat?" Professor McGonagoll asked as soon as the laughter died down.

As soon as Cassidy Adams was seated, Professor McGonagoll looked at her list. "Borell, Tyro"

A very good looking black haired boy with red and green highlights walked towards the stool. It seemed that almost everyone knew that he was going to be the next Cedric Diggory since he left.

"No doubt about it your in Hufflepuff" The Sorting Hat muttered. "Might have well put you in Gryffindor for your bravery- too much pride little one! But Hufflepuff it is!"

"Damn it" Ginny mumbled. "Would have been nice to have that Tyro kid in our house"

Several Gryffindor's nodded in agreement.

Professor McGonagoll was now down to the R's. "Rosewood, Emily"

A tiny dirty blonde girl walked towards the stool nervously.

"Come on now" the Sorting Hat muttered. "Don't be shy..."

The tiny girl sat on the stool and whimpered a bit but suddenly held an 'I am the best' look.

"Hmmm. Oooh. Ahhhh" The Sorting Hat muttered. "Smarrrt. Oh smart. But what do we have here? Tiny bit evil like your brother Darius huh? SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins stood up and roared in celebration.

"Merlin the girl's going to turn into a babe!" Ron said out aloud. "See that pretty face?!"

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Boys" Ginny mumbled.

The Professor was now down to the Z's. "Zane, Wentworth" Professor McGonagoll mumbled. "That's the last one."

"Gryffindor" The hat muttered as soon as it touched the boy's brown hair. "Off you go"

Professor Flitwick started going on about what the year was going to be like.

Wentworth Zane sat next to his older brother who was sitting next to Hermione. To make space for his younger brother, the guy moved closer to Hermione. His leg brushed hers. "Sorry" He muttered slightly blushing. When their eyes met he said "Meh name's Jeroen. In 7th year. Are you Hermi-owni Granger who went out with the boy-who-lived and Viktor Krum?"  
He sat waiting for an answer, but when none came from Hermione, he muttered "Miss Granger. I don't believe what the blonde woman said about you. I know you didn't go out with either one of them. Am I correct?"

Hermione smiled at him brightly. "Good answer"

He returned Hermione a smile. "But I have to say, you are very pretty. Why didn't Rita Skeeter mention that in her newspaper thingy? "

Hermione blushed slightly. At that moment, she felt an arm go around her shoudlers.

"Are you trying to chat up my girlfriend?" Ron asked glaring at the boy furiously.

"Ronald!" Hermione almost yelled, angrily, pushing him away. "You are not my boyfriend!" She hissed.

Ron's ears went red as Hermione pushed him away.

"Hmmm. You're no good with girls huh?" Jeroen asked Ron with a smirk.

"Sod off will you" Ron muttered quietly.

**That's Chapter 6 for you lot (:  
My chapters keep getting longer...  
I haven't really checked for mistakes so if you see any sozzy xp. But I will edit it sometime later.  
**


	7. He's Gay

**1 months and 2 weeks later...**

**Ron's POV**

Ron and Harry walked into the library to look for the third of the Golden trio. They had homework to do that was due in today and they had not yet finished it. Looking for the last of the Golden trio would be easy as she was always in the library.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Ron heard Harry ask him tiredly. "Merlin... Angelina shouldn't make our training ours so long... so tired..."

Without even looking around, Ron muttered "No I don't see her and yeah, Angie should cut down training hours".  
He suddenly felt someone nudge him on the ribs. "What?" He asked irked from the slight pain.

"Look, she's over there" Harry said quickly. Ron looked at Harry as he saw Harry look at something carefully. "She's with..."

"_Transfer Student_" Ron interrupted, spitting the words out in disgust as he looked at the handsome student next to Hermione.

Ever since Hermione had met Jeroen, who was a transfer student from some Dutch wizard school, she had been spending less time with them and more with him.  
_Just because he's good looking and knows much more than us and actually likes to read books doesn't mean you can ignore us completely _Ron thought angrily. He pictured himself beating the hell out of Jeroen and Hermione coming over to him to give him a kiss. He smiled at the thought.

"Ron" he heard Harry say from some distant place. "Ron? ... Hey? RON?!"

"What?" Ron asked, annoyed that his fantasy was just ruined.

"Thought I lost you there" Harry said with a weak smile. "Want to go over to ask for help with homework?"

Ron looked at his best friend with a strange look. "Isn't that what we came for?" he asked with a 'you idiot' look.

He saw that Harry had ignored his question as he had turned away. "Let's go over" Harry muttered quietly.

Ron started to walk towards Hermione and 'Transfer Student' in fast gait and saw her smile at 'Transfer Student' with the brightest smile he had ever seen her give anyone. He glared at Jeroen angrily as Hermione gave him a hug.

"Oh my God!" He heard her squeal happily. "They made you that? What about Wheatley? I thought he was..."

Ron saw that she was interrupted as 'Transfer Student's' mouth started to move. He glared at 'Transfer Student'.

"Yeah. But it turns out he was transferred to my old school. God I feel sorry for him! My old school was gay, trust me- but they made him head boy there. I kind of feel replaced. Sad but true"

He heard Hermione's sweet voice laugh after she gave him a peck on the cheek to congratulate him. But Ron saw the kiss in a different way.  
"But you replaced him here so it really makes no difference" she said happily.

"True" Ron heard Jeroen mutter, nodding.

"Hey 'Mione" Harry said, breaking the little chat between Hermione and Jeroen.

Ron watched as Hermione's and 'Tranfer Student's' faces turned to face them.

"Hi" She muttered, still laughing a bit.

Ron thought he heard a snort.

"Can you help us with homework?" He heard Harry ask pleadingly. "It's due in today and..."

"Hey. What's it on?" 'Transfer Student' asked rather rudely. Well in Ron's point of view anyways, from anothers POV he had said it politely.

"This" His best friend said shoving a piece of paper in front of 'Transfer Student's' face.

"Oh that's easy!" 'Transfer Student' said rather braggingly from Ron's POV. "Look. I'll help you if you like... Come over here"

Ron glared at his traitor of a best friend as Harry walked over to 'Transer Student'. Thirty minutes later, Harry had finished his homework.

"Man. I'd never thought I would have finished so quickly" he heard traitor say in shock. "Honestly... Wow... Thanks!"

"No problem" Jeroen said. "Ask me anytime for help."

**1 week later...**

Ron glared at the three figures who were sitting in the corner of the library. Hermione on the left, 'Transfer Student' in the middle and 'traitor' on the right. "Stupid people" he muttered under his breath. "Go ahead! Ditch me if you like..."

"Hey Weaselby!" he heard a familiar voice mutter cruelly behind him. "Where are your _friends_?"

Ron turned around to face a platinum haired boy. "With Head boy" he growled angrily. He thumped his hand against the wall. "Idiot's"

"Aww. Poor you" Ron heard Pansy's voice say rather annoyingly. But strangely, it sounded very sympathetic.

"Would you like to join us instead then?" Draco asked, reaching a hand out towards him, which was like a replay scene of first year when he had asked Harry to join him.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked finding the situation weird. _Is this a joke? _He thought curiously. He looked at Draco with suspicion. "I thought you hated mudbloods and blood traitors?"

"Shit!" Pansy squealed with a mixture of surprise and happiness. "You just said the word mudblood!"

"Yeah. I know I did" Ron muttered annoyed. "So what?"  
He saw Draco and his cronies give him a smirk.

"Hey Weasley" He heard Draco say with a pleased look.

_Did he just call me Weasley? Instead of Weasleby... _Ron thought shocked.

"I like the new you." Draco said with a smirk. "Ditch the mudblood whore who's hanging out with that transfer boyfriend of her's and pothead. They're no good for you"

Ron didn't need to think twice as he nodded. He had had enough of Harry getting all the attention and Hermione not loving him.

**Hermione's POV**

**6 days later...**

She could honestly say that she had tried to get Ron to hang out with Harry, Jeroen and herself during the beginning of first and second month. But for some strange reason he kept ignoring her and had gone to play quidditch with some other houses. Because of Ron ignoring herself and Harry, she decided to spend more time with Jeroen, who was indeed, very good company. As she sat herself down in the Great Hall to listen to Professor Dumbledore wish them goodbye for the Christmas Holiday's, she was surprised to see Ron coming into the hall with Draco and his Cronies.

"Mudblood whore" she heard Draco hiss as he walked off towards the Slytherin table.

Jeroen, who sat next to Hermione stood up and glared at Draco. "Oi you there!" he said angrily. "You can't just call your fellow student's mudbloods! Twenty points off Slytherin!"

Draco just scoffed and ignored Jeroen. Luckily unlike some people, Jeroen knew how to hold his temper. He sat down again. "If he calls you that, ever again, tell me okay Hermione?" he said with a serious voice.

Hermione nodded. She felt someone take a seat next to her so she turned around to look at the person, it was Ron. "Hello Ron"

"Mudb- Hello Granger" He muttered. He looked at Jeroen with abhorrence. "And Hermione's boyfriend"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What's the matter with you?" she asked irritated. "What's with the formalities, and how many times do I have to tell you- JEROEN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Hermione saw that Ron looked at herself slightly scared which slightly pleased her as it gave her a slight advantage if the argument continued.

"Then why did you give him a peck on the cheek a couple of weeks ago? Huh?" Ron asked in a tiny voice. "Explain that to me will you? You little bit- chuggachuga"

Hermione looked at Ron strangely before turning around to talk to Jeroen seriously. "Hey Jeroen?" she whispered, nudging him gently.

"Yeah what?" Jeroen asked as he flicked his hair backwards. "Something wrong?"

"Kind of..." Hermione mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Ron keeps insisting you are my boyfriend- you're not- and I'm getting tired of his accusations. Can I..."

"Yeah go on" Jeroen said looking at her calmly before smiling. "I don't mind if the whole world knows now. I'm leaving end of year anyways"

Hermione smiled at Jeroen and gave him a small hug. "You're the best! I owe you one" she said quickly, before turning around to look at an angry Ronald Weasley. "R-Weasley".

"What?" he asked with annoyance. "What's with the formalities and- He is your boyfriend ain't he? He's hot and everything, got the muscles, play's quidditch and is going to be signed into the best team in the whole world! You are dating him! The whole school knows! Even Draco is insisting-"

Hermione sighed, wondering why he had called 'Malfoy' 'Draco'. Ron" she said as she placed a hand on his. "Jeroen..."

"Go on hurry up" Hermione heard him mumble quietly from her touch.

Hermione sighed. "He's gay. I only kissed him on the cheek because he didn't want people to know yet and I was congratulating him and..."

"Bloody hell Hermione" Ron whispered in shock. He pulled his hand away from hers and looked at the ground with absolute shock. He pulled at his red hair in confusion. "Bloody hell Hermione..."

Hermione looked at him with a 'stop it' look. "Ron..." but she was interrupted.

"Jeroen's gay?!" Ron shouted, which was loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

Everyone turned to look at the three of them in astonishment. Things being dropped on the floor echoed around the room. An eerie silence then came.

"Oh dear" Professor McGonagall mumbled from the front of the hall.

**A/N**

**this chapter was very hard to write, lol. I know it's short ): sorry.  
Next chapter Hermione's back with Viktor again! YAY!  
I might use the next chapter as the chapter where the problems start...  
Should I? Or the next chapter after that?  
Review plz!  
AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!! CAN'T BELIEVE  
THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS THERE ARE!!!  
LOVE YOU xD**


	8. Lost Wedding Ring

Before getting onto the Hogwarts express, Hermione looked at Ron with a glare. "I can't believe you had to scream that out- I mean like- How could you?" Hermione asked, choleric. She looked at Ron with absolute hate. She had expected him to behave perfectly normal after hearing about Jeroen's sexual orientation, but no she had been wrong. How could she trust Ron again after this? She didn't think that Ron had the ability to keep his big mouth shut.

"Its not like it's a secret" Ron said in his defence, glaring back. He crossed his arms to make himself look tougher than he actually was.  
"Hermione" he suddenly said, almost moaning.

"Don't_ Hermione_ me" Hermione hissed maliciously. She looked at a sad faced Jeroen, softening her look. "Jeroen, let's get on the train" she said quietly.  
She gave Ron one last glare before disappearing into the Hogwarts Express with Jeroen, who looked at Ron, shaking his head.

Ron looked at Jeroen who mouthed something to him. It looked like he had said 'I was right. You are no good with girls. I'm sorry for you.'.  
Ron glared at Jeroen. "Asshole" he muttered. He then went to look for the compartment with Draco and his Cronies in it.

...

"Merlin!" Ginny said angrily as she sat down in an abrupt manner next to Harry.

Jeroen seemed to be mumbling something to himself about it. He was sitting across from Ginny and next to Hermione.

"I can't believe my brother had to scream that out!" Ginny went on. "As soon as we get home, I'll strangle that bitch. I mean like, it was horrid of him to say that out loud about you, Jeroen. I mean... he could have said you were g-gay in a_ nicer_ way"

As time went on, Ginny, Harry and Jeroen had gotten themselves into a deep conversation.

Hermione was reading her book and wasn't paying any attention to anything around her. So when her diamond wedding ring slipped out from her robe pocket, she didn't notice. When the train had finally arrived at the station, Hermione told her friend's she had to leave immediately. Saying goodbye to them, she apparated.

Ginny, Harry and Jeroen also didn't notice the ring as they left their compartment. They were too busy talking about Quidditch tactics. So once they left, the ring was all alone.

After about five minutes, Ron walked by their compartment to look at where Hermione had sat. He had been watching her read her book for the last hour and had wanted to say sorry to her. He went inside the compartment and sat down exactly where Hermione had sat and smelled the air to find traces of her being there. As he let his hand slide over the surface of his seat, he felt a rather sharp-ish bump. "Fuck" he muttered when he noticed it was a ring. _Is it Hermione's?  
_He scrutinized the ring to look for a family crest. If the ring was a wedding ring and had been given from a wizard, the ring would have the husband's family crest on it. Luck seemed to be on his side as he spotted a tiny picture of a family crest. "Shit" He mumbled as he let shock take over him. "Her-Hermione's married?"

...

**Hermione's POV**

"Viktor!" Hermione screamed in delight as soon as she saw him. She ran across the living room from where she was and literally jumped onto Viktor, pushing him onto the floor. She hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much! Those letter's you sent... They were beautiful"  
She then pouted her lips remembering something. "You didn't come see me though"

Viktor sighed as he lay on the floor with Hermione lying prone on top. "I had continuing training everyday because game against Puddlemere United." he muttered as he slid his hands up Hermione's back. "They're keeper Vood is saying to be good"

Hermione just nodded at his comment and continued to squeeze him tightly. "I missed your touch Viktor" she sighed, as she put a hand onto his chest. "Touch me"

"Let me kiss you instead, loff" he said, lifting her off him and carrying her bridal style. He looked at Hermione's chocolate orbs before placing a gentle chaste kiss. He suddenly stiffened. "You're kiss are different" he mumbled putting her down. He looked at her with a blank expression. "Have you kissing others?" he asked with a hurt voice. "Ve can still annul"

Hermione looked at Viktor shocked. "NO!!!" she yelled, before lowering her voice down. "No. Viktor. Don't annul." she mumbled with a pained voice. "I love you"

"But your kiss is different?" he said. "Vho have you kissing? You don't love me now?"

"I haven't kissed anyone Viktor. And I do love you, Viktor" Hermione said looking at Viktor with honest eyes. She then remembered the few cheek kisses she gave to Jeroen. "But... I gave this boy called Jeroen a few kisses on the cheek and-"

Viktor sighed, pulling his fringe backwards. "Vho is this boy?"  
He rolled up his sleeves angrily. "I go tell him leaving you alone. You are _mine_"

"NO WAIT!" Hermione yelled, grabbing Viktor's arm so that he couldn't apparate straight away.

Viktor gave her a scowl which caused her to stiffen cold. "Vhat stopping me?" he asked angrily, but gently pushing Hermione's hand away. "I telling him not to come near you-"

"He's gay Viktor" Hermione said quickly, rolling her eyes. She then looked at Viktor with a small smile. "May I have a kiss?"

"You are not saying he's gay because you vant no trouble from me?" Viktor asked a bit too coldly.

"Viktor" Hermione moaned, looking into his eyes. "I am being honest" She said, feeling herself turn cold from his words. "He is_ gay_. He prefers _penis_'"

Viktor looked at Hermione with an expression that hid his thoughts well. After a minute he said "I trusting you, Hermione"  
He took a step closer to her. "I vill give up chasing the snitch to be vith you forever. I vill rather be chasing you. You are my vinner. I believe you.".

The two looked at each other for a moment before Viktor placed another kiss on her lips. "I von't question you again if you say you are telling truth." he said through his kissing. When they stopped kissing, he looked at Hermione's left hand. "May I see ring?" he asked with a small rare smile. "I vant to putting it on for you"

Hermione smiled at Viktor as she put her hand in her robe pocket to take her wedding ring out, but she found nothing there. She gasped.

"Something vrong loff?" Viktor asked, with a tiny scowl.

Hermione started to look pale. "I-I-I-can't" she stuttered as she frantically started looking for her diamond wedding ring. "Ican'tfindit" she said quickly.

"Vhat you say?" Viktor asked worriedly. "I don't understanding. Speak slowing'

Hermione looked at Viktor with the look of a scared child who just lost the family heirloom. "I can't find it" she said quietly.

"Vhat?!" Viktor exploded, looking at his beautiful wife in disbelief. "No ring?!"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, expecting Viktor to to explode and beat her up or something. After about five seconds with nothing happening, she opened her eyes to find Viktor sat down on the couch with his hands on his head.  
"Viktor" Hermione said quietly, looking at him with caution. "I'll try and find it. It must be on the train-"

Viktor looked at Hermione with an almost dead man's expression.  
"Is this all I meaning to you?" he suddenly said sadly. "Is my loff for you nothing at all?" he continued, voice starting to sound muffled. "You like... just throwing it away..."  
He looked at Hermione with tears forming in his eyes. "That ring..."

Hermione couldn't believe it. The world's best seeker, world famous celebrity, a fully grown man, was crying in front of her because she had lost her wedding ring. Had she hurt him that much?  
Actually, it was understandable as who would want their partner to have lost their wedding ring? But seeing Viktor cry was something not expected. It was unbelievable.  
"Viktor" she mumbled walking towards him in an awkward gait. "I'm sorry..."

"Shut up" he muttered as he pulled her towards him. He hugged her tightly as he cried, placing one hand onto her hair before stroking it. "Just hugging me and I'll forgiving you" he said monotone. "Ve go looking for ring together and ve find it"

**A/N**

**What do you think? Was the start of the trouble okay?**

**Ron's got Hermione's wedding ring! Wondering what he'll do next?  
I'll give you a clue...  
NOT TELLING haha. but the chapter after the next would have something to do with Rita Skeeter  
**

**BTW thanks for the reviews ppl! appreciated xD  
**


	9. Lavender raps

**1 week later...**

**Ron's POV**

Ron lay on his bed as he stared at Hermione's wedding ring. Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family were all out shopping and had left him home alone. With the opportunity of being alone, he had invited Pansy, his new girlfriend and Draco his new best mate, over.

_Why did Hermione leave it there? _He thought, staring at the ring. _Does she want a divorce?  
_Ron smiled for a moment at the thought but sighed as he remembered something. In the wizardry world, there was no such thing as a divorce. Once you were married, that was final, there was no going back, you were bound together for life. But that was only if you had married the magical way. If you were married the muggle way…  
Ron smiled again. There was a chance that Hermione had married the muggle way as she was a muggle, there was still hope for him to snatch her back if he could only change her mind.

"What's that your holding baby?" Pansy asked delightfully as she saw a something glint on Ron's hand. "A ring!" she gasped as soon as she saw it. "Oh Ron! Of course I'll marry you-"

"Shut up pig." he muttered angrily, glaring at her. "Its not a Weasley wedding ring. Its… I don't know. Its not mine-"

"Whose is it then?" Draco suddenly asked, entering the room occupied by the Ron and Pansy. He ignored Pansy who was pouting. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Its Hermione's." Ron said. He was about to continue but was interrupted.

"Ew! That awful mudblood whore's married?!" Pansy screamed. She looked at Ron in absolute disgust and shivered. "Ew. Whoever the husband is, is blind. Seriously. Poor guy... Really, he's blind." she mumbled.

"Who is the guy?" Draco muttered curiously as he carefully sat himself down. He was still the posh, clean boy.

Ron thought for a moment as he stared at the family crest. "I have no idea." he mumbled.

Draco smiled at Ron's comment. "Why don't you give me the ring and I'll have father find out whose it is." He said. He offered his hand out. "What do you think?"

"No!" Ron said straight away, knowing that giving it to Draco was the biggest mistake he could make after loosing Hermione.

"Why?" Draco asked maliciously. He was hurt at being rejected, he always got what he wanted.

Pansy looked at the two boys nervously. "Guys…"

"Shut up!" they both said angrily. The two turned their faces back to face each other again.

"Because." Ron answered. "It would be better that the whole school found out Hermione's married first. With that they can start making up all sorts of bullshit about her and then Rita's going to hear about it and then all kind of crap will be made and-"

Draco smiled at Ron devilishly. "Why didn't that darned hat put you in Slytherin?" he said. "You're a genius."

"How is everyone going to find out though?" Pansy suddenly asked breaking the two boy's moment of slight bonding. "Like the school I mean."

"Whats the machine thing called?" Draco suddenly said. "I think the mudbloods call it a cumpoota? They have this thing called emesen. It's a chatting thing I think. Tell the Lavender whore about the marriage and we'll leave everything to her."

The three friends smiled at each other.

"The two- er three genius'" Ron said with a 'Malfoy' smirk.

Draco smiled at Ron proudly. "The three genius'" he repeated.

**3 days later**

**Ron/Harry/Ginny/Luna etc (just not Hermione or Viktor)**

"Merlin! No way!" Neville exclaimed as Lavender rapped on about Hermione's surreptitious marriage.

Everyone else who had come along to the meeting Lavender had called, nodded in agreement and shock.

"No one knows who the guy is though" She rapped on. "Its crazy. Can you believe it? I mean like…"  
She went on and on as all the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins listened.

They were all in a wizards pub in London and and the whole year group was there except for Hermione. Everyone looked at everyone else in surprise.

"Shit!" one exclaimed, dropping his butterbeer.

"Wow. Blimey... I can't believe it…" Another said.

"Why didn't she tell us?" a brunette moaned, pouting.

Ginny glared at Lavender. She had come along with Harry so she was able to be part of the meeting. "You're lying. How do we know you're telling the truth?" She asked angrily. "Hermione wouldn't- isn't the type who would. She ain't a whore like you are!"

People started to doubt Lavender's claim and nodded slowly.

"I saw the ring myself." Lavender said proudly, which immediately got everyone to believe her again.

"How?" Harry asked furious. "She would have shown us first-"

"Webcam" Lavender replied.

"Was she wearing it?" Harry continued, still furious.

"Er…" Lavender didn't know what to say. "Well, er…"

"Yes she was." Draco said from a corner of the room. He took a picture out of his pocket showing a hand wearing Hermione's wedding.

Everyone turned to face him and all started to talk at once.

Draco rolled his eyes as he enjoyed the attention.

"Are you the husband?!" one suddenly said.

Everyone gasped.

"NO!" Draco roared enraged by the comment. "Wh-Why would I marry that whore?"

"Yeah!" Pansy said, siding with him. "No one knows who the guy is anyways."

The mummering continued and everyone was talking rapidly.

Ginny looked at Harry, Neville and Luna who had come along with Neville. "Let's get back to the Burrow. We'll have to talk to Hermione about this."

They all nodded and started to make their way to the fireplace to floo.

No one seemed to notice as petite blonde with heavily bejeweled glasses listened to the whole conversation in the corner of the room with a quill by her side writing away. She smiled in a way that made her look evil. "What a story." she said to herself as she went through her notes. "This is going to be the next best seller after Harry Potter himself or maybe better."

**A/N**

**Thats chapter 9 for you. So basically the whole school now knows that Hermione's married now but doesn't know who.  
I'm working on a new Hermione/Viktor. Hopefully that one goes well like this one!  
I'm also thinking about writing a Dramione but... yeah.**

**Review xD.  
**


	10. The bra

**Harry/Ginny/Neville/Luna POV**

**The Burrow  
An hour after the meeting**

"Fuck, I can't find my wand again." Ginny muttered as the four of them stood in the small living room.

They had just been talking about how to talk to Hermione about her 'marriage' with out spoiling their friendship.

She looked at the three others with an obvious frustration. "Can one of you use your wand and call her while I'm in my room looking for the darned thing?"

"I got it." Neville muttered, reaching for his wand that he kept in his robe pocket.

"No, I got it." Harry offered, also reaching for his own wand.

"Got it!" Luna said immediately as soon as the two had offered their help.

The three of them turned to face her. They had a confused look on their faces.

"What?" She asked dreamily as she held her wand in her small hand.

"Never mind." Harry muttered, returning to his original posture. "Just call her."

"Home?" She asked with wide eyes.

Ginny was walking up the stairs now.

"I guess. Just do it before Ginny comes down." Harry answered. He yawned.

Luna muttered the code word for Hermione's home number to her wand. **Ring... Ring. Ring. Ring... Ring. Ri- **

"Hello?" a voice answered on the other line. The voice was obviously not Hermione's as it sounded too low.

"Its not Hermione." Harry muttered before cursing. "Its her father."

"Hello Mr. Granger. I was just wondering if Hermione's home." Luna said normally for once in her life.

There was a pause.

"Why isn't he saying anything?" Neville asked after seeing the frustrated look on Harry's face.

"Beats me." Harry muttered.

"She's not at home at the moment." Mr. Granger finally said, after what seemed like eons. "She's out with her friend, er _friends_."

It seemed to the three that Hermione's father had emphasized the word, 'friends'. They got the feeling that he was lying.

"Sorry kids." He repeated. The tone of his voice immediately changed. "I'm busy at the moment- can you call later? Goodbye."  
He hung up.

"Now that was weird." Neville said as he sat himself down on a seat.

Luna seemed to be in her own world as she looked around the Weasley living room.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Her mother's kind of strange too you know... Acting strange-"

"Is she home?" Ginny interrupted, walking in with her wand in her right hand and the daily prophet in her left.

"No." Luna answered.

Ginny nodded whilst in deep thought. It seemed that Ginny was in her own little world as she read whatever was in the newspaper.

"Something wrong Ginny?" Neville asked worriedly. He nor Harry nor Luna had ever seen Ginny in such deep thought before.

"I'm afraid that I'd have to admit it after much thought." She said with a blank look.

"What?" Harry, Neville and Luna asked at the same time.

Ginny sighed with a hesitant expression. "I." She said uncomfortably. She took a breath and lifted up the daily prophet and displayed the Rita Skeeter page before them. "I think that Lavender's telling the truth."

**Hermione's POV**

**Couple of hours later  
**

"Hello?" Hermione answered as she picked up her wand. She had been asleep next to Viktor and had not been expecting Ginny to call her at such an hour.

"Where are you?" Ginny asked almost immediately.

Hermione hadn't been expecting that question either. "Erm. What?" She asked, pretending that she hadn't heard the question.  
She heard a sigh, an angry sigh.

"Hermione. We've called your place a billion times and your mother and father keeps telling us the same thing. _She's out with her friends._" Ginny started to say, mimicking her mother's voice. The tone of her voice was not a good sign as it seemed like she was clenching her teeth as she spoke. "Where are you? And who are these friends of yours? Have you about forgotten us?"

Hermione started to feel very claustrophobic. The walls around her seemed to enclose on her slowly and cruelly, as if to taunt her. "Eh?" was all she managed to say.

"Lavender's said something about you being married."

To Hermione's surprise, it was Harry who was speaking now. He sounded downright pissed.

"Harry?" She gasped. _How did Lavender find out? SHIT!_

"We saw the wedding ring too."

"Neville?" Hermione said, realizing that Neville had spoken straight after Harry. _Do they have my ring?!_

"Hi Hermione."

"Merlin?! Luna?!" Hermione said in shock. "Ginny, Harry, Neville and Luna all on the same line? How? But-"

"Can't explain at the moment." Harry said. "Please start answering our statements."

Hermione felt herself start to shrink. It seemed like the ground below her was slowly giving way and was trying to engulf her. "Guys..." She chocked out.

"We're waiting." Ginny said with an expectant and annoyed tone.

Hermione sighed. "Can I tell you guys in the morning at around eleven? I'll go to The Burrow." She said quickly. "Its four am in the morning and I'm really tired."

"Four?" Ginny said rather shocked. "Isn't it two am?"

_Shit._ Hermione thought. She had forgotten all about the time difference between the two countries. The UK's time difference to Bulgaria was two hours. She had just given them a clue as to where in the world she was. But at least there were twenty one or so countries to guess from.

"Oh. My bad." Hermione said, adding a fake laugh. "I'll see you soon. Bye."  
She hung up.

**Harry/Ginny/Neville/Luna POV**

"Ginny." Harry said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Yes Harry?" She muttered.

"I think you're right." He said although hesitantly. He shook his head.

Next to the two of them, Neville and Luna were nodding in agreement.

**Hermione/Viktor POV**

"Hermione?" Viktor said in a sleepy voice as he rolled over to his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "Something is vrong? You are tensing."

Hermione lay her head on his chest and snuggled herself in. "I- um. Nothing. Just thoughts." she muttered carefully. She hated lying to Viktor.  
Had Neville said he had seen her wedding ring? If he had, where did he see it? She had to ask him about it as soon as she got to The Burrow.

Viktor didn't say anything, just grunted, but it wasn't meant to be a rude gesture. He kissed Hermione's cheek. "Obicham te, Hermione. Mnogi te haresvam."

Hermione giggled. "I get the first two words you said. What's the other words mean?"

"I really like you." He answered with an awkward smile.

The rays of mornings first light started to creep in through the window. Hermione could feel a slight warmth from the light on her skin and moaned.

Viktor lifted himself up slightly before putting his large hands on Hermione's waist, he now lay prone on top of her. He kissed her neck teasingly and gave it a small nibble. "Guess vhat?" He said. He placed soft kisses around her neck.

"What?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"I love you."

Hermione giggled. "I know that already!" she said through her giggle. She pulled Viktor's face to hers and kissed his lips. "Tell me something I don't know."

Viktor rolled to his side and lifted Hermione up so that she was prone to him whilst he was supine. "Vell." He said trying to be as mysterious as possible. "I am a virgin."

Hermione slapped his face playfully and felt his rough stubble. "No way. I don't believe you. You were such a star and maybe a huge player before I even met you- Its so obivous you've had sex before."

Viktor pretended to look hurt and placed a hand onto his heart. "You don't believe me?"

Hermione nodded.

"Fine." He said. After a moment, he looked into Hermione's eyes and whispered. "Are you?"

Hermione nodded once again.

"I don't believe you." Viktor said, slightly grinning. It was obvious he was only kidding.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So..." Viktor said, sliding his hand down her back. "Do you vant to..."

Hermione could sense what was comming up next and immediatly forgot about her worries and problems. She let Viktor kiss her as he slowly started to undress her...

**Eight hours and forty five minutes later**

"Viktor!" Hermione yelled as she walked about their bedroom half naked. "Where did you throw my bra to?!"

Viktor gave Hermione a shy blush as he held her blue bra. "You mean this?" he asked playfully.

Hermione nodded. "Thanks." She offered her hand out so he could give it to her.

He shook his head with a playful look on his face. "No."

Hermione sighed. "I'm going to be really late Viktor! I've got fifteen minutes left!"

Viktor looked at her and gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Can I keep this one?" He asked.

Hermione sighed once again. "Oh fine." She went over to her bag and took out a new one and quickly changed.

"Vhere are you going though?" He asked.

Hermione froze for a moment. "The Burrow." she muttered.

Viktor nodded. "I'm going to Quidditch practice later. I think I'll be back at eight pm."  
He walked towards Hermione half naked and placed a kiss on her cheeks. "I love you."

Kissing him back, she apparated.

**A/N**

**Sorry for late update. Been having exams. Got two left.**

**I know what I'm about to say has got nothing to do with this- BUT I'M SO FRIGGIN PISSED! I wanted Aidan Davis to win BGT!!!! ):  
**

**Please review xD  
**


	11. Explanation

**Ginny/Harry/Luna/Neville POV**

Ginny and the rest were all sitting on the couch and were waiting for Hermione's arrival. All were sweating and mumbling to themselves until a 'pop' was heard.

"Hello Hermione." Harry greeted upon Hermione's arrival.

"Hey guys." she greeted back with a very nervous look.

"So..." Nevile mumbled as he nervously played with his wand.

"So..." Luna mumbled, echoing Neville.

"Awkward." Harry said looking at Hermione with an accusing look.

"Hermione just explain everything will you?" Ginny asked, irked with the sudden awkwardness. "I can't believe you would hide something from us. Something big like your *cough* marriage?"

Hermione sighed and gave Ginny a pained look. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean not to tell you. I was going to- honest-"

"So who is the guy?" Harry asked, interrupting her. He looked straight at Hermione's chocolate orbs.

At his very question, everyone's attention turned sharp.

They heard Hermione sigh again. She was about to say something when Neville suddenly interrupted.

"It's Malfoy. Right?" He asked with a pained voice.

Hermione shook her head with a look of obvious disgust. "Of course not!" she almost said yelling. "Why would I marry that... that..."

"Ferret?" Luna suggested.

"Da." she replied, nodding.

The four of them gave her a confused look.

"Da?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. "Is that even English?"

Hermione blushed. "No, its Bulgarian."

Ginny gasped, raising a hand to her mouth. "Fuck! Oh my God! How could I have not seen it?" she said, almost to herself. She looked at Hermione straight in the eyes. "I always knew you would end up with him. It was so obvious... Viktor Krum?!"

As soon as she had said his name, the four of them saw how red Hermione had become. She nodded with a pleased look.

"KRUM?!" Harry said almost roaring. He gave Hermione a look of pity. "I always thought that you were going to end up with Ron. Didn't happen though..."

"That's amazing Hermione," Neville said. He seemed to be the only one really happy for her. "Congrats! Too bad I didn't get to go to the wedding. Would have been fantastic!"

At the word 'wedding', Ginny gave Hermione a frown. "Why didn't you invite us?" she asked with obvious hurt.

Hermione blushed again. "We actually... Well..." she started to say looking at the floor. "We met at this bar actually... Remember the day I ran out crying, Ginny?"

Ginny gave her a nod, recollecting the scene in her head.

"Well," Hermione continued. "Ron said something rather horrible, I ended up drinking a lot- Viktor happened to be there drinking because of- well its none of your business but anyways- We got married drunk-"

Harry gave Hermione a weak smile. "Wait- Are you lying to us?" he asked. "He got you drunk and forced you to marry him, right?"

Hermione shook her head and gave Harry a small glare. "Of course not! Viktor is not that kind of man!" she said, directly at Harry. "He is incredibly sweet if you really know him."

"Is he good in bed?" Ginny suddenly asked with a teasing smile.

Hermione blushed furiously and gave her a slight nod.

"Really good?" Ginny continued with a bigger smile.

"Yeah, incredibly!" Hermione suddenly stopped talking at looked at Ginny with a frown. "Ginny!" she yelled, pushing her away in a friendly manner.

"How long have you two been together?" Neville suddenly asked, as he gave her a smile. "Couldn't have started since yesterday, right?"

"We were together since the day I ran out crying." Hermione answered.

"Got into any fights yet?" Harry asked, in a detective like manner.

Hermione sighed. "None, unless you the one about my ri..."

"Okay," Luna muttered, interrupting her completely. It had been a while since she last spoke. "Can I have a look at your ring?"

At this question, Hermione gave out a small whimper. Soon tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Ginny asked worriedly, standing up to get to Hermione.

"The kind of fight was based on my ring..." Hermione said through her tears. "I lost it on the last day of school-"

"HERMIONE!" Ginny gasped with a horrified look. "No wonder Krum- I mean Viktor got mad!!! How could you lose your wedding ring! Do you know how important it is?"

Hermione nodded, frowning. "I know!!!!" she moaned. "Viktor got so upset with me... He forgave me though after giving me a hug."

"So sweet of him." Luna said with dreamy eyes. "If your husband had been anyone else, he would have gotten really pissed. You're lucky it wasn't Ron."

"Agreed, Luna- But you shouldn't have lost it," Ginny complained. "A wedding ring is the proof of your marriage!"

"I know..." Hermione mumbled settling herself in the already crowded couch. She ran her hand through her hair as she cried some more.

"Hermione..." Ginny and Harry said together in a way to comfort her.

"I have an idea as to who has it." Neville suddenly said with a glare at no one in particular.

"Who?" Hermione asked frantically, looking at him in the eyes. "Please tell me!"

"Malfoy." he replied.

**A/N**

**Chapter 11!!!**

**Reviews xD  
**


	12. Getting Malfoy over

**Hermione's POV**

"How are we going to get Malfoy to meet us though?" Ginny asked, frowning. She was obviously worried as she kept frowning every few seconds. "We've only got two weeks and five days you know."

Hermione was about to say something when Neville opened his mouth.

"Till what?" he asked, obviously confused with what Ginny had said. He gave his head a scratch to emphasize his confusion.

"Till school starts," Luna answered, getting her Quibbler out. She started to read much to Hermione's annoyance.

"Have you noticed that Ron's been out a lot?" Harry suddenly muttered with a mysterious look on his face. "Not hanging with us much?"

"What has that got to do with Hermione and her wedding ring?" Ginny asked angrily. She gave Hermione a sympathetic look before continuing with the same ferocity in her voice. "It's a good thing that he doesn't hang with us anymore though. Ron's an ass, don't get him involved."

Harry sighed and gave Ginny a look pf pity. "He's been hanging out with Malfoy a lot ever since Hermione and I started to hang out with Jeroen." Harry told her, rolling his eyes. "Get it?"

"I see where you're going," Hermione said, watching the looks of her four friends. She raised an eyebrow and smiled at Harry. "You're a genius."

"What?" Ginny and Neville asked at the same time. Ginny looked frustrated whilst Neville looked confused.

"I don't get it," Neville mumbled with a upset voice.

Hermione noticed that Luna continued to read, ignoring everyone and everything else. This pleased her slightly as she knew that Luna wasn't that interested in helping her. "We can get to Draco, through Ronald," Hermione replied in a matter of fact way. She gave Harry a pat on the back.

He beamed at her and everyone else with the look of the birthday boy. "Like my idea?" he asked.

"It's brill," Hermione replied for everyone.

As Harry reached for his wand to call Ron, Ginny abruptly stopped him. "What?" he asked, annoyed at being stopped.

"Ron's out of the country with his 'friends' remember?" Ginny muttered annoyed. "He won't be back until five days if you've forgotten."

Hermione heard Harry swear. She shook her head for a moment and sighed. "Thanks guys," she said. "For trying to help me." She faked a small smile before continuing. "Five days ain't much of a long wait. Just please don't tell anyone I'm married."  
Hearing Ginny fake a laugh, she raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"Bit to late to tell us that," Ginny told her with a apologetic look. "The whole of Great Britain and possibly the whole world knows you're married. The wizardry community that is..."

Hermione went pale and suddenly felt that the temperature in the room had dropped by 10 degrees. _I thought that it was just you guys, Lavender and Malfoy!!! _ "H-How?" she asked, stuttering. _What else is there in store?_

"Lavender and Malfoy found out somehow," Neville said, looking at Hermione sadly.

_I know that already!!! _Hermione thought through frustration. _BUT THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD???!!!_

"Rita Skeeter's found out about it too, unfortunately," Harry told her with a sad expression. He then gave her an apologetic look. "That's how we came to a conclusion that you were married and called you over."

Hermione gave her four friends a frightened look. _Why didn't I read the Daily Prophet?! Damn..._ "Did Rita mention anything that's not true? You know what she's like... Did the paper mention who I'm married to?" _Please no, please no...  
_

"She's said that you've married some muggle," Luna suddenly said, putting her Quibbler down.

Hermione was surprised that Luna had actually been paying attention to the whole conversation.

"Said that you two got married in secret and stuff." she continued.

"She's got most of it correct apart from how you've got married and to whom," Ginny explained.

Hermione moaned and threw her head backwards, letting it settle on the soft cushions of the settee. _All because of my wedding ring... Merlin, I'm so sorry Viktor._ Hermione got herself off of the settee and announced that she needed some fresh air.

"Want us to come with you?" Harry asked, worriedly.

"No," she said with a small smile. "I just need time to think. Sorry guys."

"Are you coming back here tomorrow?" Neville asked with a pleading look.

"Maybe," Hermione told him.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Yeah?"

"I'll try and get Ron over as soon as possible," she told her.

Hermione thanked her. "See you guys soon," she muttered. She then gave everyone a quick hug and apparated.

**Four days later...**

**Ron's POV**

**Ring. Ring. Ring.  
**

"Hello?" Ron muttered, answering his wand phone. "What up?"

"It's your sister, Ronald," he heard Ginny's voice growl. "When are you coming home? It's been four bloody days."

Ron pushed Pansy off of him, whispering to her to shut up. He scratched his head and tried to think of what to say. "Kind of busy at the moment sis," he mumbled. "Bit later perhaps? Really busy."  
He cringed realizing it was the wrong thing to say. Ginny wasn't a happy girl when things didn't go her way.

"YOU COME HOME RIGHT NOW MISTER!" Ginny yelled furiously. "I AM WARNING YOU- IF YOU DON'T- I'M GOING TO HEX YOU!!!!"

"Ow!" Ron moaned, removing the wand from his ear side. Her voice was equivalent to a howler right next to the ear. "Alright, alright. I'm coming."  
He hung up immediately.

"Who was it?" Pansy asked, now sitting next to him. She put a hand to his and gazed into his eyes.

"My sister," Ron answered, removing his hand from hers. He stood up and sighed. "I've got to go, something important or something."

Pansy pouted and gave him a pleading look. "Please stay? It's only been two days! What about Draco? He's going to get really pissed if he finds out you've gone"

Ron shook his head. "You do not know how scary Ginny is when she's pissed off. Tell Draco I'm busy"  
Giving Pansy one last look and a quick kiss, he apparated to The Burrow.

Arriving at The Burrow, Ron faced an army of irked faces. "What?" he asked with a tired look.

"First of all Ronald," Ginny said, crossing her arms. "What the hell happened to you? You've got lipstick all over."

Ron blushed as he looked down at himself. _Forgot to clean up... _ "Oh, been playing with lipstick," he made up.

"Believable," His sister told him with sarcasm.

Ron studied the room and found that his sister, Harry, Luna and Neville were there. _Where's 'Mione? _he thought. He had kind of missed seeing her. "Where is 'Mione?" he asked.

"Answer our question first then we'll answer yours," Harry suddenly said.

Ron laughed inside his mind. _You haven't ask me the question yet._

"Can you get us to Malfoy?" Harry suddenly asked.

Ron gave his 'best friend' a curious look. _Malfoy? ... Draco Malfoy?! _ "As in Draco?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Neville asked, annoyed. He seemed to be much more confident than Ron had remembered him.

"What about him?" he asked. "What did he do this time?"

"That's non of your business," Ginny muttered, now standing next to him. "Can you get us to him or him to us?"

Ron nodded and shook his head. "Maybe."

Ginny suddenly stuck her wand to his head, surprising him. "Can you?" she demanded. "It's important."

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Ron asked, feeling worried all of a sudden.

"Do you really not know?" Neville asked him, also standing up. "You're Malfoy's best mate now after all."

_How'd he know that... _Ron roughled his hair before muttering, "Fine, I'll take you guys to him. Just don't bother me again."

"Thank you," Luna said, surprising Ron. It just occurred to him that she was still here.

"I'll be right back," he mumbled, giving his sister an uneasy look. "Bringing Draco over."

"How do we know you'll come back?" Ginny asked, giving him an accusing look. She glared at him.

"I'll go with him in case," Harry offered, walking up to him. He grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it hard. "Apparate now," he demanded.

Ron rolled his eyes and apparated with him. Apparating, he had brought Harry and himself to the room he had been in earlier with Pansy and Draco. Everything was neatly polished and the beds in the room were top notch. He suddenly wished that his home was a bit more like this.

"Where were you?" Draco's voice boomed around the room. He started to walk up to him but stopped, frozen still. "Potter?!" he screamed.

Harry took his wand out much to Ron's surprise. "You!" he yelled as he grabbed Draco's collar. "How'd you find out about 'Mione?"

Ron gave Harry a confused look. _What this got to do wth 'Mione?! _he thought.

"Oi!" Draco cried out. Trying to slap Harry's hand away, he looked at Ron for help. "Get your filthy hands off of me! Disgusting, repulsive Potty!"

Harry let go of him but stuck his wand to his head. "You're coming with me to The Burrow." he announced.

Draco went even more pale if he wasn't pale enough already. "WHAT!?" he screamed as if he had just been told that he had been disowned. "The Burrow? With the blood traitor's?!"

Harry nodded but growled at the obvious offense. "Don't call them blood traitors," he growled. He gave Ron a quick look before continuing. "What is Ron to you then?"

"He's come back to us," Draco told him. "Back to the Purebloods." He gave Ron a smile before turning back to Harry. "You better make this one quick. Father musn't find out I've been in their filthy home."

Harry looked at Ron with a bored look. "Let's go back now," he muttered.

"What about me?!" Pansy suddenly cried out.

Harry looked startled at the sudden cry. "Parkinslut?!" he cried out, loosing his posture for a mere second. "What are you doing here?!"

Ron glared at Harry. "Watch what you say! She's called Pansy."

Harry gave Ron a confused look before shaking his head. "Let's go."

"Pansy," Ron said, looking at her. "You're staying here."

Pansy gave him a horrified look before a pleading look replaced it. "WHAT?!" she moaned. "No! I'm coming!"

Ron wasn't bothered to argue with her, so he decided to let her come albeit not wanting her to. Giving the room one last look, he apparated back to his place with his three friends.

**A/N**

**Chapter 12!!!!**

**I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you guys loved the past many chapters! (:  
**

**Review xD**


	13. His apology

**Couple of hours later**

**Hermione's POV**

She had just Apparated to The Burrow and found that nearly everyone was there with an addition of the one and only Pansy Parkinson. _What is she doing here? _She thought, before remembering that she was part of Malfoy's gang. She walked up to her best friends and greeted them before immediately turning to face Malfoy, with her wand in hand. "YOU!" she growled dangerously.

Draco gave her a startled look then glared at her. "Have you guys brought me here to be harassed by a Mudblood?!" he asked, yelling.

"How did you find out?" she continued, desperate to hex him. The hand that was holding her wand was shaking tremendously. "Not the harassing bit which I might do to you- But about me!"

"What?" he asked. He seemed to be faking a confused look as he looked at her.

"You know!" Hermione yelled, getting impatient. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Filthy little Mudblood! Seriously! What are you going on about?!" he yelled back.

"The stuff on the newspapers- Magic tele- Wand news... Everyone knows about it!" she roared/growled.

Draco shook his head and looked at her as if he pitied her. "Don't know what the bloody hell you're going on about,"

Hermione gave up and glared at him. "If you're not going to tell me, I know someone who will make you,"

Everyone gave her a confused look as she grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked worriedly.

"With Malfoy especially," Neville mumbled.

"Why are you holding his hand?!" Ginny asked, almost yelling.

"I'll be right back," she muttered, while a disgusted looking Malfoy glared at her. She Apparated immediately before more question could be fired at her. When she got the two of them to where she wanted to get to, she let go of his hand immediately and performed a spell that would keep his feet firmly onto the ground and another spell that would keep his whole body except for the face from moving. "I'll be right back," she told him.

"Wait!" he yelled as he looked around the extravagant room in awe. "Where are you going?" he asked, with an extremely worried look. "Where am I?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're at my place at the moment," With one last glare, she left the room to look for a special somebody. She turned around many corners and went down a flight of stares. When she found who she was looking for, she ran up to him and gave him a hug from behind.

"Hermione?" Viktor said surprised with a pleased look. He turned around and gave her a hug, crushing her. "Vhat are you doing here?" he asked. "I though you vere vith your friends, no?"

"I think I know who has got our ring," she said immediately. She smiled at him brightly and was rewarded with a kiss.

Viktor raised an eyebrow then smiled at her. "That is good. But haff you got it?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head then frowned. "I'm trying to get him to admit he's got it and everything, but he keeps insisting he doesn't have it,"

Viktor rolled his sleeves to show his burly arms and cracked his knuckles. "I'll sorty out. Vhere is he? And vho is it?"

"Malfoy," Hermione answered.

"As in the vone vho hurting you before?" Viktor asked, eyes morphing into a darker colour. He looked really scary.

Hermione nodded. "He's in our spare room. He can't move, I've got him stuck to the floor."

Viktor nodded. "I'll be right back," he told her. "And I'll change him,"

During the thirty minutes Hermione had waited, she heard a lot of whimpering and crying from Malfoy. She had only heard yelling from Viktor and his wand was on the table before her so obviously Draco Malfoy was being a total wimp. She decided to check on how successful Viktor was after another ten minutes. Grabbing Viktor's wand, she made her way. When she walked into their spare room, she saw a terrified looking Malfoy stare at her pleadingly.

"Alright! Alright!" he moaned as tears fell down his pale cheeks. "I'll tell you! Just stop glaring and yelling at me Krum! It's freaking scary! Merlin!"

Viktor scowled at him. "Vell?" he growled.

"I don't have it," he started to say.

Viktor looked like he was about to give him a huge blow in the face.

"BUT!" Malfoy managed to yell in time, stopping him. "It's with Ron, the filthy blood traitor. Everything was his idea! He got the whole world to know! I swear it was all him! Please stop scowling at me! And give me my teddy back!"

Hermione gave Viktor an amused look. "What teddy?" she asked him, starting to giggle.

Viktor gave her a small smile. "Vhen I vas back in Hogwarts during Tri-Vizard tournament, Malfoy told me about his teddy bear... His most prized possession. I got it vith me, here" He patted his pocket. "And I may hurt it,"

Hermione suddenly remembered Malfoy mentioning Ron and turned to look at him. "What do you mean, it was all Ron's idea?" she asked, scrutinizing his every move.

"He somehow found your bloody ring on our last day of school before Christmas and decided to ruin your life..." Draco rapped as fast as he could, "He was jealous that you were married to someone without him knowing, he really wants you and stuff..." Draco stopped for a moment and let his tear covered face look at Viktor then Hermione. He then smirked albeit trying to hide it. "Wait a minute, wait a minute... Krum? Did you marry this Mudblood whore?!"

To give Draco Malfoy his answer, a suddenly malicious looking Viktor charged at him and punched him full on the face. "Apologise!" he roared. "You shall not speak of my vife like this!"

Draco's nose was bleeding and a tooth had fallen out. "Merlin..." he groaned. If his body were able to move, he would have been clutching his face and howling. He glared at Hermione and mumbled an apology.

"Viktor," Hermione breathed as she walked up to him. She then placed her arms around his neck like a ring and rested her head on his chest and sighed. "Calm down, I'm pretty much used to it."

Viktor did as he was told to and calmed down immediately. He looked at Malfoy and scowled. "I thought I dealt vith you already... Appears not," He then looked back at Hermione. "Vant to go to Veasley now?" he asked her. "I vant to rip his heart out."

Hermione nodded and held his hand, giving his wand. "I'll Apparate us out-"

"What about me?" Draco asked turning even more pale. "Don't leave me here!"

Hermione grabbed his hand much to Viktor's annoyance. She was about to Apparate when Draco stopped her again. "What?" she growled. "I thought you wanted to leave?"

"My feet," he said nervously.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got the spell sticking his feet to the ground to disappear. She was about to Apparate again when Draco stopped her once more.

"WHAT!" she yelled, annoyed.

"One question," he said. He looked at Hermione nervously as he saw that Viktor was scowling at him. "I won't ask Mud-Granger," he muttered, stuttering. He looked at Viktor straight in the eyes and gulped as if he was about to ask a question that could kill him. "Why did you decide to marry this mud- girl? I don't see what you see in her..."

Hermione watched the two and waited for an answer. She wanted to know why too. Why had Viktor chosen her of all the girls he could have had in the world? What was so special about her that made him love her so much? She looked at Viktor straight in the eyes and waited.

"Vell," Viktor said with a blush that was so obvious that it could be seen from across the room. He let go of Hermione's hand and cupped her face with his huge hands and looked as if he was about to kiss her. "She is the most intelligent and beautiful girl I haff ever met," he started to say, turning redder by the second. His dark skin wasn't exactly helping him hide his blush. "She is a girl vho can think for herself and doesn't go affter fame and money... She is alvays herself around me and makes me feel in vays no one else can make me feel. Her touch makes me vant some more and her smile makes my heart melt..." He turned to look at Draco with a stern look. "You vill never understand this until you are older, about my age. Looks are not everything, Malfoy, remember that- Looks can kill."

Hermione stood breathless and kissed Viktor full on the lips before he could say anything else. Much to her surprise Draco Malfoy didn't throw an insult at her and just smiled. His smile looked awkward on his 'I-am-better-than-you' face but seemed to look good on him at the same time. _He should smile some more _she thought as she continued to kiss her husband. When she stopped kissing Viktor, Draco looked at at the two happily surprising her even more.

"Hermione," he said, shuffling his feet. "I would like to apologise to you,"

Hearing him apologise and say her first name surprised her immensely. His voice was entirely different too which created a bigger impact. "For what?" she asked curiously.

"All these years, calling you Mudblood and stuff," he mumbled. "It's hard for me to apologise as I have never before.. My upbringing was different to yours so I turned out like this. I am not proud of myself nor my parents beliefs but have to look like I do. If I continue to call you a 'Mudblood' back at school, I don't mean it. If I hurt you in anyway, I don't mean it. It's just so that my father won't beat me."

Hermione blinked at him. "Wow Malfoy- Draco," she said breathlessly. "What happened to you?"

He wiped the tears from his face and smiled. "Your husband here turned my world around," he said. "After much yelling and frightening me of course... I know now that our beliefs are outrageous." He turned to look at Viktor. "Thanks, I can admit my feelings towards her now"

Viktor nodded at him.

_Feeling towards whom? _Hermione thought curiously.

"I am thinking ve shall leaffing now?" Viktor said. "You two haff been here for almost an hour. Your friends if they are vaiting, vill be anxious, no?"

Hermione nodded then said, "Viktor, I think you should give Draco back his teddy,"

Draco blushed as Viktor gave his teddy bear back. He quickly hid it inside his pocket robe.

"Don't worry," Hermione muttered. "I won't tell anyone about it, and neither will Viktor. If he does, I'll make him regret it."

Draco smiled at her. "Thanks. When we get back, I'll have to turn to my old self,"

Viktor scowled at him. "And vhy is that?" he growled threatening.

"Parkinslut," he muttered immediately albeih nervously. "She'll tell father all about me..."

Hermione nodded, understanding. "Okay,"  
She then grabbed both of their hands and Apparated.

"What took you two so long?" Ginny asked as the three of them as they arrived. She then gasped as she saw a scowling Viktor and a crying yet terrified looking Malfoy.

Before Hermione could stop Viktor, he had slammed Ron against the wall with a furious glare.

"Vhere is it?" He asked him. It sounded much more like a growl. He scowled at him with eyes Hermione had never seen before and it was scaring her.

"What are you going on about?" Ron asked almost whimpering.

"Weasley," Draco suddenly muttered. "I suggest you just tell him,"

"Why?" a baffled looking Ron asked. "Tell this dunderhead?! Draco! Have you lost your marbles?"

"You don't want to know," Draco mumbled with a small voice. "He'll kill you mate, just do it..."

Ron had turned his head back to Viktor who towered over him by a good seven inches.

"Vell?" Viktor asked maliciously.

**A/N**

**How was the thirteenth chapter? I thought I did pretty good here. I think that after a chapter or so... I'll be finishing this story... Sad...**

**Review xD  
**


	14. Petrificus Totalus

Everybody watched as Ron reached for something in his pocket. He suddenly stopped half way making Viktor clench his fists and glare at him furiously.

"What right do you have?" Ron asked him, much to everyone's annoyance. "And what are you doing here? What have you got to do with the... 'Ring' and Hermione?"

They all watched as Viktor punched his face and threw him across the room. "I vould like the ring back, thank you very much," he yelled. He looked like he was going to deliver another blow but Hermione caught his hand with her own and fell over from trying to stop him. He caught her waist just as she was about to hit the ground. "Hermione!" he yelled, frightened though his scowl covered it well. His expression immediately changed from the earlier furious to scared. "Don't stop me next time!" he continued. "I could haff hurt you!"

Hermione smiled weakly as Viktor hugged her. "We only came to get my wedding ring back, not to beat someone up," she muttered.

Viktor hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry loff," he whispered. He then kissed her gently on the lips.

"What?!" Ron yelled as he got himself up. He had bruises almost everywhere and his nose was bleeding. "You married that-that... Pumkinhead?!"

Hermione glared at him. _Pumkinhead?! _she yelled in her mind furiously. "Do you have a problem with my husband?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"Yes I do!" Ron yelled, as he rolled up his sleeves. He glared at her with immense anger. "How did you end up with him?!" he asked with disgust. "He forced you did he? Yeah that's probably it- Or maybe he bewitched your parents to make them agree! Yeah that must be it- Otherwise you would have been smart enough not to marry him- You would have ended up with someone much nicer- Like me-"

Before Hermione could answer and before he could finish, Viktor had run about to him punched him in the stomach. "Give my vife her vedding ring," he growled. "And shut up you stupid boy,"

"Ron," Ginny and Pansy mumbled nervously.

"Do it mate," Harry muttered quickly, avoiding Ron's eyes the best he could. "Viktor looks like he's going to kill you,"

Hermione looked at everyone in the living room with a tired, worried and guilty expression. They all seemed to be worried about Viktor murdering Ron. None of this would have had happened if she hadn't lost her wedding ring. She muttered to herself not to be too engrossed by a book next time albeit not wanting to.

Fortunately Ron did as he was told to and took her wedding ring out of his pocket. He held it in his hand although it was obvious he wasn't going to let it go yet.

Everybody looked at it in awe.

"Oh my God!" Ginny breathed whilst Pansy Parkinson sighed in the background. "It's beautiful! It looks much better actually seeing it rather than in the pictures!"

Everybody nodded except for Ron, Viktor and Hermione. The Ron and Viktor were glaring at each other whilst Hermione was thinking about what to do.

"Give it?" Viktor said.

"No," Ron told him, trying to keep up with Viktor's scowl and glare although obviously failing.

Hermione sighed, seeing that there was no other way. _Why didn't I just do this at the start of this? _she asked herself furiously. She quickly whipped her wand out and pointed it at Ron, who hadn't noticed her doing so. "Petrificus Totalus!" she muttered.

His expression suddenly turned blank and he collapsed to the floor not moving after landing.

Viktor knelt down and took the ring out of his hands gently. He then took his wand out and said, "Scourgify,"  
The ring that he was holding was now gleaming brightly, diamonds shining like stars. He then looked at Hermione in the eyes and smiled softly. "I putting on for you now like vhat I saying before?"

It seemed to everyone that Ron had been forgotten as Viktor walked up to Hermione. They all watched as he gently grabbed Hermione hand.

Hermione watched him as he leaned forward, mouth next to her ears.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear, making her blush. "I'll put slip it to her nameless finger,"

She looked at him and whispered, "What do you mean nameless finger?"

He leaned back and looked at her curiously. "My culture avoid the true name of powerful entity. Ve call it 'bezimenen prust', nameless finger in English."  
He then gently slipped her wedding finger into her 'bezimenen prust', and kissed her lips.

Hermione heard Harry and Neville cough in the background and giggled. Draco was busying himself by looking at something and Ginny, Luna and Pansy were just staring at them, sighing, it was actually quite uncomfortable and annoying.

"Hey, sorry to break the kissing," Ginny muttered after what seemed like a short time which in truth was actually five minutes.

Hermione and Viktor stopped and turned to her. Viktor was obviously not pleased as he was scowling again. "What?" Hermione asked.

Ginny blushed furiously with embarrassment for breaking the two from kissing. "What are we going to do with Ronald here?" she asked rather quietly.

Hermione laughed. "Woops! Forgot all about him!"

"Ve just leave him here," Viktor said. "Affter some adjustments to his memory..." He took his wand out and took some of his memories out.

Everybody watched bits of white come out of his head.

"What did you take out?" Harry and Pansy asked worriedly at the same time.

"Not all... Have you? Please not all!" Pansy continued on worriedly.

Viktor scowled at her. "Unfortunately, no," he told her.

Draco then looked at Viktor and muttered. "To make things better for Pansy, why don't you add some memories that never actually happened? Get rid of some of his stupid memories of stuff to do with her... The bad bits,"

Viktor nodded and took more memories out and added memories in.

"Oh," Neville suddenly said. "Take other stuff out, you know, the stuff that makes him such a 'prick' and all that. I'd be glad if he were nicer to me,"

Viktor nodded and took more memories out and added 'nicer' memories in.

"Jeez..." Ginny mumbled worriedly. "Hopefully nothing bad happens? I hope my mother doesn't realize anything..."

"Hopefully she won't," Luna said all of a sudden.

"We have got another problem," Harry suddenly said.

"What?" Hermione asked, getting really irked with problems.

"The press? And everything," he said. "How are we going to sort that out?"

"Ve'll, meaning myself and Hermione, vill tell them I haff married her," Viktor said. "No point hiding stuff anymore,"

"That's great!" Ginny said. "That'll shut everyone who keeps insisting they've married Hermione. Have you seen what the news has said? I-"

Viktor gave her a scowl, shutting her up.

"Now what?" Neville asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, I've got my ring back..." Hermione said.

"I guess we can all go back to our knitting then?" Draco said, finally looking at everyone. "I need to go anyways... Got some things to attend to,"

Viktor gave him a knowing nod, whilst everyone just stared curiously at him.

Hermione realized why Draco was leaving all of a sudden, remembering their earlier conversation. She smiled at him, wondering who the girl was.

"Yeah, I'm taking Luna out to lunch anyways," Neville mumbled, blushing. "See ya guys,"  
He grabbed Luna's hand and Apparated before she could say her 'Goodbyes'.

Draco Malfoy followed suit after a curt nod.

"I am thinking it vill be okay for me to leaff vith Hermione now?" Viktor asked, now holding her hand with his huge ones.

Harry, Ginny and Pansy all nodded frantically all thinking of the same thing after seeing Ron getting beat up by Viktor, 'Don't piss off Viktor Krum'.

Viktor smiled at them. "Goodbye then,"

Hermione let go of his hand for a moment and ran over to Ginny and Harry and gave them both a hug. "Thank you guys so much for your help and everything," she said. "I'm going to write to Neville, Luna and Dra-Malfoy to thank them..."

"Why Malfoy?" Harry asked disgusted.

"He helped I guess," Hermione said, avoiding eye contact with him. She then turned to Pansy Parkinson. "I guess I'll have to thank you too since you did kind of help," she told her.

"Mhhmmmh," Pansy mumbled, looking quite torn between how to react to Hermione. "Thanks," she suddenly said. "Granger... Or shall I call you, Mrs. Krum?"  
She smiled at Hermione. "I'll be nicer to you now I guess- Just don't tell Draco anything- He might tell my father and mother. And thanks for changing Ronald a bit-" Se turned to Viktor. "And thanks to Krum too, you changed him... Hopefully,"

Viktor gave her a scowling nod and Hermione smiled at her. "I won't tell," she said. Her smile was for two things. One was for telling Pansy that she was going to keep it and the second was the irony of her telling her not to tell Draco incase he told her parents. Draco Malfoy had told her the same thing.

"See you guys," Hermione said, holding onto Viktor's hand again.

He then Apparated the two.

**Back home**

He had brought Hermione and himself back home and immediately hugged her. "I'm glad ve haff your vedding ring back," he told her.

Hermione nodded into his broad chest. "Yeah..." she said, sighing. "So much trouble for my one mistake... I'm so sorry... Everything was so apprehensive for a moment after I lost it... I caused everyone so much worry..."

Viktor gave her a small smile. "Shut up," he told her whilst smiling. "At least a lot of good vas made from your one mistake,"

"Like what?" She asked him, curiously.

"Ve haff made Veasley nicer by adjusting memories," he said.

Hermione smiled. "True,"

"Also, young Malfoy is a better boy, also Parkinson girl," he said. "Albeit haffing to be horrid to you for the sake of his and her parents beliefs,"

Hermione chuckled. "I guess..."  
She then looked up at Viktor. "Yeah, you're right. A lot of good has been made from my one mistake,"

Viktor suddenly carried her bridal style and walked over to their sofa and sat himself down with Hermione on his muscular lap. "One problem though," he suddenly said, his dark eyes turning into a strange colour, it happened whenever he was worried.

"What?" Hermione asked frowning. _Screw my mistake _she told herself angrily as she looked at Viktor. He looked extremely upset.

He suddenly smiled at her mischievously and lay her down, him prone to her. "You haff become more beautiful!" he told her kissing her all over her cheek. "How can you torture me like this vith your beauty?" he asked, clutching onto where his heart was with faked pain.

Hermione started to giggle. "Mr. Krum!" she said through her giggles as she was rained with kissed all over her neck. "You had me really worried for a second!"  
She tried to scowl at him only to burst out laughing. "Get off!" she yelled at him, still laughing.

Viktor brought her back onto his lap again and faked a saddened look. "I am sorry, loff," he said. He then placed her onto the sofa on her own and went onto his knees on the floor. "Is there anything I can do to you to make you smile again?" he asked.

Hermione laughed even more. "Jeez! Viktor!" she laughed. "I hate you, you know that?" she said as she grabbed his face with her two small hands.

He placed his two big hands on her rosy cheeks. "I know you loff me," he said. "I loff you very much too,"  
He then kissed her.

**A/N**

**Next chapter is going to be the last!!!! t_t ); ): Sad, I know.  
**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, it has really helped me some of the comments...**

**Please review again xD  
**


	15. How did you end up with him

**Epilogue**

**One month later  
Wizard London  
**

**Normal POV  
**

"MUMMY! MUMMY! LOOK!" a child's voice cried out in pure delight as he turned his head around.  
He pointed towards a see through door of a famous wizard restaurant with a look on his face that looked like he had been given an 'all you can eat' ice cream coupon.

A sudden relay of gasps were heard as two figures walked out in a way that made you lose your breath. All heads turned to face the 'new' couple that they hadn't expected to be still together. They had all thought that what they had read in the newspaper two years ago was just a fling between the two of them. Unfortunately for them, it was more than that.

The female of the two gave her wavy brown hair a slight brush with her fingers and smiled shyly at the crowd that she saw through her chocolate orbs. She was wearing a red skirt of appropriate height and a red shirt to accompany it that showed a small amount of her womanly assets. The black stilettos that she wore didn't really help her much as the well built man right next to her was extremely tall.

His short black hair was hidden well by a red beanie that he wore on his head and his dark mysterious eyes were focused only on the young woman's face, never drifting away. It surprised everyone that he was wearing muggle clothing, baggy jeans and a red collared short sleeved shirt being the definition, a sight never thought to be seen. The appearance of the two together was causing a stir.

"Quick! Pass me my camera!" a voice cried out, breaking the moment of gobsmacked silence.

Suddenly it seemed like everyone was reaching for something that could help them remember the very moment.

"Do you have a camera on your muggle phone?!" a voice yelled.

"Oh my God! Quick! Get it out!" another voice urged.

"Conjure it with a spell, God damn it!"

The young woman whispered something to the well built man and he smiled, causing millions of fan girls to sigh. Never had they seen the Quidditch Seeker sensation smile in such a way, it was next to impossible... after impossible...

A sudden shriek, a gasp and several pointing fingers brought everyone's attention to the young woman's hand, her left hand to be more exact. Glistening brightly on her marriage finger was a wedding ring, a Krum family wedding ring which many fan girls had dreamed of having. A few of them broke down sobbing and glared at the lucky 'bitch' as the two continued to walk, ignoring everyone except for each other.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione had been surprised by the sudden amount of attention after leaving the restaurant with Viktor. Maybe it was because this was their first public appearance together. She hadn't expected her marriage to Viktor Krum to cause such a stir apart from his fan girls (and boys). The only reason why she had decided to keep it quite was to figure out if Viktor was really the one that she wanted and if it was the right choice. Looking to her right she saw a few fan girls breaking down crying or glaring at her with absolute hate. She turned to face her husband and smiled at him from the heart. "I love you," she breathed, looking into his dark eyes.

He looked stunned for a moment but smiled at her through his dark eyes. "Me too, more than you know" he whispered.

As they continued to walk passed the many people, one of the fan girls suddenly walked up to him and asked for his autograph. She adjusted her skirt a bit too high and smiled at him flirtatiously, giving him a suggestive wink which was obviously not working as Viktor scowled at her.

Hermione was shocked by this sudden behavior, especially being in front of her. The fan girl was so low... But she smiled when Viktor turned around to face her as if to ask for permission. She nodded, giving him a slight nudge on his arm. As the two waited for the fan girl to take her quill out, the girl suddenly panicked.

"No! No! No!" she yelled. "I don't have a quill! Damn it..."

Hermione smiled at this and reached for her quill that was inside her beaded bag. "You can borrow mine," she said.

The young woman who looked slightly older than her looked at her for a moment with a confused expression. "Oh, Thank you," she said, awestruck. "I wasn't expecting you to- My friends all thought that you were a complete bitch seeing as you had taken 'their/my man'. I'll tell them that you aren't..."

Hermione laughed as Viktor signed her shirt with a scowling expression. He was obviously not happy with having to touch the fan girls shirt. But when he turned to face her again, he smiled, it was as if he had never scowled before.

"Thank you," she muttered, lowering her skirt immediately. "Er..."  
She quickly walked off to her friends, screaming, as she pointed at her shirt.

"That was weird," Hermione said as the two continued.

Viktor nodded as he wrapped his burly arm around her waist. "Oh, guess what?" he suddenly said as they crossed the road, ignoring the pointing from everyone.

"Hmmm?"

He stopped walking for a moment and looked at her mysteriously before saying, "Young Malfoy has got a girlfriend,"

Hermione gasped, not anticipating it. Her sudden movement had caused Viktor's arm to slip off of her waist. "Oh my God! No way!-" _Malfoy? Dating..._ "- ... Who?"

Viktor seemed like he was going to answer her but stopped as he noticed something a little ahead of him. "You'll see, you'll see" he muttered.

Hermione frowned at not being told who. "How can I see when they are not even here-"  
Hermione stopped talking as she saw two figures a little ahead of them. She could see a familiar looking blond with a pointed chin and nose with an exceptionally good looking body (Viktor's was much better though and she was the only one in the whole world who got to see him naked! Woot! Excluding his mum when he was a baby). He was gazing at a familiar looking young oriental woman who was walking right next to him as if there were no tomorrow. "Is she who I think she is or am I imagining things?" she asked Viktor, surprised.

"Depends vho you're thinking of," Viktor answered, smiling at her.

Draco Malfoy suddenly stopped walking and turned around as if he had heard someone call his name. He grabbed the young woman's hand and twirled her around to face Hermione and Viktor. "Krum-" He nodded in greeting, "-Granger,"

Hermione nodded awkwardly and then suddenly realised who the young woman was as she and Viktor got closer to them. Her long black hair and creamy skin... dark brown eyes and perfect lips that one of her best friend had once kissed... "Cho Chang?!" she blurted out not intentionally.

"Hello, Gr- Hermione," she said, smiling brightly. "It has been a while,"  
She turned her head around slightly to look at Viktor and looked stunned as her eyes found their hands together. "Hello... Krum," she said, barely audible.

Viktor gave her a small bow in greeting, always being the gentleman. "Potter's ex-girlfirend I belieff?" he suddenly said, ruining the gentleman feeling he had made in Hermione's opinion.

Hermione stamped on his left foot with one of her stilettos. "Not now!" she whispered, squinting her eyes slightly. "Don't you know 'who' is here? And it's not a good topic to discuss in fron of her!"

"Sorry," he whispered back in a strained voice.

Malfoy seemed to had gone a little stiff for a moment but returned to posture. He had one hand on his long slicked back blond hair and the other in his pocket looking very much like a model. "Fancy seeing you two here," he said, giving his blond hair a perfect brush.

"Yes," Hermione said, noticing how his cold grey eyes had gotten much warmer. "Awkward..."

"Are you two together?" Cho Chang suddenly asked as the four of them started to walk together.  
She frowned for a moment as she thought of something. "Sorry to ask but I heard that you got married to some muggle? Is he hot? Are you two just going out as friends? Won't your husband get... mad?"

Hermione laughed at her many comments/questions. "From Rita Skeeter?" she asked.

Cho Chang nodded, flushing slightly.

"Vhere?" Viktor suddenly said quite angrily which was very unlike himself. "Vho is Hermione going out with?"

Cho and Draco looked at him curiously whilst Hermione started to laugh out loud. Draco caught along with Hermione after a while and started laughing with her. They were soon both clutching onto their stomachs and having tears come out of their eyes.

"I don't get it, why are you two laughing?" Cho Chang asked, slightly frustrated that she was the only one who was not laughing excluding Viktor.

"And I thought the hat placed you in Ravenclaw?" Her boyfriend said when he stopped laughing.  
He kissed her cheek and gave her a perfect smile.

She blushed furiously in both embarrassment and from the kiss.

Viktor wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist again and gave her a full kiss on the lips. Hermione felt her legs lose its strength and she found Viktor's arms supporting her as she 'slipped'. After what seemed like a second to them and eons to Draco and Cho, the two stopped kissing each other. "This is my vife," Viktor told Cho proudly. "She is beautiful, yes?"

"Oooohhh," Cho said, happy that she finally understood. "I would have never had guessed! Oh my God! Congratulations!"  
She suddenly leaned forward towards Hermione after a small chuckle. "I thought that you and Ron were going to end up together,"

Hermione felt that Viktor had heard Cho as his arm felt stiff around her waist. "I didn't though, right?" Hermione told her. "I ended up with Viktor and I love him,"

Cho nodded, sighing. "Lucky you,"

Draco raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Hey! What about me? You're lucky that you've got me!"

Cho laughed. Whether it was at him or his comment, Hermione couldn't tell. "You're the one that wanted me in the first place!" she said.

The two suddenly ended up kissing each other furiously, a really unexpected conclusion to their conversation.

Viktor shook his face and smiled at Hermione. "I am so glad that I had met you back vhen you vere in fourth year-" He kissed her lips, "I love you."

Hermione mumbled an 'I love you' through her kisses and closed her eyes. As she kissed him she could feel his love pour itself onto her, drenching her. Opening one eye to look at him she wondered, _Hermione, really... How did you end up with him?_

**A/N**

**Oh my God! This is the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ): ); -_-"  
So sad that I won't be writing anymore chapters for 'How did you end up with him'... I'm going to start working on a new Hermione/Viktor after I finish my other Hermione/Viktor which won't have more than 10 chapters I think. Yeah...**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and everyone who has read my story until now. Some of the reviews really helped me. Love you people lots.**

**REVIEW ONE LAST TIME PLEASE!!!! xD  
**

**Scarnik  
**


End file.
